


Dying Damages

by Unbeta



Series: Harlot Harry [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood Kink, Kidnapping, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masochist Harry, Mental connection, Mood Swings, Mpreg, Rebellion, Secret Identity, Switch Harry, Voyeurism, referenced Infanticide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-12 22:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unbeta/pseuds/Unbeta
Summary: Harry's school still doesn't have a location, and now Tom's under suspcion. But at least he's about to know what Voldemort did to him?If only the secrets that him, and his family, have hidden don't come to the forefront then perhaps they can have a peaceful homelife. Well until Lily is old enough to go to Hogwarts and they tell her the truth, but thats still a decade away.





	1. Chapter 1

"Draco?" Harry asked in the morning while he was picking clothes to go to curse damage.

"Yes?" Draco called from his bathroom.

"Have you been sleeping in Lilies room?"

"Obviously, why else would I take her to you once she wakes screaming for food regardless of time?"

"I never thought."

"Clearly."

Harry sighed and returned to making his choice. He didn't know if they would be doing further tests or simply telling him what they had worked out from the previous tests. Draco came through and began moaning about Harry not being in any way ready. It took Draco a minute to pick something for Harry to wear and demand he get changed immediately.

They skipped breakfast, instead taking the night bus to St. Mungo's. They didn't talk in transit, and Harry found himself wishing he had had the foresight to ask Voldemort for a wand so he could cast privacy charms to talk normally with Draco. When they arrived Draco showed the receptionist the letter requesting Harry for an appointment, she in return told them to sit in the waiting area. As the silence drew on Harry grew annoyed, then Lily started screaming. Harry didn't know why, and after trying to quiet her down looked to Draco for help, who merely shrugged.

"She doesn't like me either." Susan said from in front of the elevator.

"I don't not like you, I simply hate your job."

"To look after you and make sure you are healthy? What's to like?"

Harry laughed briefly, then noticed Lily was quiet again. He rocked her gently as she drifted off again.

"Harry Riddle?" A middle aged gentleman checked, Harry stood up slowly, to not wake dosing Lily. "I take it healer Hamilton is your registered healer?"

"Who?" Harry asked while Susan responded,

"I am, as requested by our Lord."

"You are? Since when?"

"Since Lily was born and we had an argument over how he keeps you."

"He actually let you live after arguing with him?"

"Harry, not the time." Susan sang as she walked towards the man while he walked away, Harry and Draco followed.

The first few minutes healer Faulkner spent explaining why they couldn't find all the curses and spells as they had changed or interlocked with others. Others they were simply unable to identify having never encountered anything like that before. Healer Faulkner rattled off what they had positively identified from the samples he had left, too fast for Harry to follow, then gave him and Susan a written list.

> Speech impeder - unknown, possibly multiple
> 
> Sex curses - Collared slave, Odisium, Submissive pleasure & Always ready
> 
> Disability aids - Water skin, Toxic stomach & Deep sleep
> 
> Others - Trace, Bonded mark (The Dark Lord), Unaging, Unknown dark curse(s) & Native soothe

"He can't be under Odisium." Susan argued as Harry read.

"We triple checked that because of his condition but it was positive every time."

"Odisium?" Harry asked, the other three simply looked at him. Draco looked horrified, Susan worried and Faulkner looked confused. "What?"

"It is an ancient infertility spell, potent and irreversible without the casters agreement." Faulkner told him with a neutral tone.

"But, I know I had Lily?"

"There hasn't been much study into it, nor how it reacts with other spells or on transgender subjects. But it renders male or female unable to have children. It is mostly out of circulation nowadays. We would however like a semen sample to see if that has been affected as we expect?"

"Any other samples?" Susan asked.

"We would like a magic sample, to that end we have asked our Lord to provide Harry to the ministry with a wand to be under watch from Aurors as he _is_ a _criminal_ ," the way Faulkner said it told Harry exactly what Faulkner thought of him, and none of it was good, "to provide us with that. We would like another set of hair, skin and blood."

"Thank you for your time." Susan said as she got up. "Harry, come with me." She said as she left. Harry gave a quick goodbye and thanks, unsurprised by the lack of response to his formality, before following Susan to her office. "For once I've not got another patient." She joked as they sat down. "Do you have any questions?"

"Vol-" Draco nudged him, Harry started again. "The awful one did this to me, why is he letting you guys look into it?"

"That would be better asked to him, I have no idea." Harry had asked, multiple times, and each time Voldemort hadn't answered. Instead had fucked Harry into the closest wall, Harry had always forgotten by the time he'd orgasmed. "And the fact he agreed to arrange you to give a magic sample under criminal conditions is bizarre."

"He wants to prove he's better, to let Harry see what control he has." Draco guessed. "Any that are removed that he does want he can always recast."

"Possibly." Harry conceded before revisiting the list. "Submissive pleasure?"

"If you partner isn't enjoying themselves you cannot."

Harry could guess that 'always ready' referred to his self-lubrication. He was sure he didn't want to know what the 'disability aids' were, and he would rather ask Voldemort about the others. "The disability ones, do I want to know?"

"Usually those spells are for helping people, water skin allows the patient absorb water through skin rather than drinking. It is typically used for severe burns, dehydration, liver or stomach issues and neck injuries. Toxic stomach is mostly cast on children who live with potioneer's or herbologiest and have a tendency to put anything in their mouths. It means you can ingest some potions and toxins without their effect or they might throw them up. The effects differ person to person, and can cause issues with ordinary food. Deep sleep, that's for those who struggle to sleep or stay asleep. It ensures eight hours every night. I could remove it now if you wish?"

"I think it might already be gone as Draco has woken me during the night."

"I will also see about getting the trace broken. The ministry should have done that when you came of age. The bonded mark allows you to apparate to someone's side anytime. Unaging is self-explanatory, unknowns could be anything and native soothe is not one I expected. Though I see they haven't found the stimulus."

"Stimulus?"

"It causes the afflicted to lose all strong emotion when a specific stimulus is presented. It could be anything, sound, smell, light level, a touch."

Harry and Draco exchanged a look and both said "touch." At the same moment. It had to be; the early baths when Harry still hated Draco he had been angry, tried to shove him away, until the moment Draco touched his face, and he would give in somewhat. Draco continued, "My Lord must have cast that specifically for me." Harry nodded his agreement.

"Collared slave-" Susan began.

"Is broken." Harry stopped her. "The awful one was so happy he took me out to dinner even after I'd angered him like I haven't in years."

"How? No one has ever broken it before."

"How did you tell him off without getting killed?"

Susan blinked rapidly for a moment, then thought before speaking. "I know you have affection for our Lord, no don't deny it." Harry closed his mouth. "I know you love Tom, but love isn't what I'm suggesting nor exclusive." Harry nodded, he loved Voldemort even on his darkest days, even while they were both filled with rage and screaming at each other however he wasn't about to tell that to Susan. "But he, not that he'll admit it, is completely head over heels besotted.

"For a long time didn't see it at all, then I refused to acknowledge what I had observed. Seeing him cradle Lily, at first I thought about what you said about him killing your other children and how he took then away in his arms; then you took her from him, let me check her over and I couldn't deny how much like an anxious parent he was, nor how he glowed when I said she was healthy, nor the look he gave you of sheer wonderment and pride.

"Someone once said that children where the trophies of love; and moments like that I see what they meant." She puased to sigh heavily. "You, on the other hand, didn't seem to know what to do. I expected you sooner, perhaps a few days, at most a week. But then you're stubborn and if he hadn't noticed your nose dive in mood you wouldn't have ever admitted that you where having issues would you?"

"I-" Susan gave him a stern look, she clearly knew Harry was about to deny it. "Alright, at least not for a long time. But that doesn't answer my question."

"Well, I returned to my office when I realised you where both so wrapped up in your moment together that you'd forgotten I was there, and sent an appointment to our Lord. He came but he wasted no time telling me it had better not be a waste of his time. The discussion was heated, he claimed you where fond of the room and then, I don't know why, he stopped being angry to tell me he wanted me to be your healer. He refused to say why then left.

"The request was issued through the proper channels and on my desk in an hour; frankly a record. I had no thought but to accept, you are one of those patients that take effort and getting used to and I'm not going to pawn you off on someone else. Particularly since our Lord is demanding and in love with you making him potentially impossible to deal with if you aren't the centre of attention while here."

"You cared enough about my wellbeing to risk your life despite that I'd done nothing but be a nuisance." Harry told her as Voldemort provided his reason, Susan looked unconvinced. "He has been passively watching my mind, he explained why when I wondered too loudly."

"He, _what_?"

"It's one of the dark magics, our minds are linked and they have been since I was a baby. A backfire to his killing curse and why I can talk to snakes."

"You should have told curse damage-"

"No," she gaped as he cut off whatever's she was about to say. "I know exactly what it is, and how to remove it. I was ready to once, but not now." Susan stared at him as he fell silent, remembering the night everything changed as though it was the night before.

"How can you know, if it was a backfire?"

"I've had several decades of working it out, as did Dumbledore, the awful one too and he can't hide anything if I really want to know. _And_ I'm okay with it."

Susan nodded slightly. "The list, don't let him see it, if he doesn't know which ones they uncovered he might let on others he placed on you, or their effects."

"Draco's right, you know, if they do 'fix' any of the ones he doesn't want fixed he'll put them back on me."

"Which is why I told them that I'd be in charge of that. I will be asking him to come in to discuss removing a few of the ones you shouldn't really have had cast on you, then we will see about removing them."

"My womb," Susan beamed at him, she had told him he should accept it many times, "it wasn't deliberate, I absolutely know that, and I don't think I had it before those spells."

"There are other ways to get one, worst case it collapses and when you want another child you can do the preparation other couples do knowing that your magic supports it extremely well."

Harry didn't like that option, his womb was solid, and the best that St. Mungo's offered hopeful parents was a couple of children before it never working again. He couldn't see Voldemort ever accepting being the womb, and the thought of immortality without the ability to conceive shook him in a way he hadn't expected. And he now understood why Voldemort didn't want to risk loosing it for even a moment.

"Have you had a period then?"

"No."

"Shall I teach you some magic for if you do?"

Harry agreed, Susan taught him, and Draco, spells she had learnt both from her mother and from her job. Ones that where good for getting out blood and to stem the outward flow unless he wanted it, though she noted he should probably visit the toilet multiple times if he was going to use that until he could tell then he needed to empty himself of blood. Finally she him her preferred method, something to cast on his pants, that would create absorption without letting it through and the blood would be easily dispersed with magic later.

Before she left she acquired the sample that had been asked for and told Harry to get in contact if there were any changes to him, mentally or physically and once he agreed she shoo'd them out in a manner he had never seen her use; perhaps because Voldemort was usually with him.

After they left Harry followed Draco wherever it was Draco was taking him.

"Do you think they know?" Harry whispered when he judged no one to be able to overhear him.

"Who know what?" Draco returned quietly.

"Death eaters, that he loves me."

Draco gave him a hard long look, and just as Harry was about to ask again Draco took out his wand and the Nightbus was in front of them, the new conductor asked were they were going, "Ministry of magic." Draco replied. Harry felt sure that it was just around the corner and as the conductor took a couple of Knuts he guessed he had been right. Draco sat near the door, Harry sat with him and tried to work out why Draco had chosen to get the bus, which stopped moments later at the guest entrance to the ministry.

"You were avoiding answering." Harry grumbled, as the bus left and it hit him why Draco had made that decision.

"Quite _Potter_. Now quiet." Draco said as he stepped into the phone box, Harry followed. "Harry Riddle to see the under sectary of education."

"Is there any chance your Father is here?"

"I wouldn't know."

'Where's Lucius?' Harry thought to Voldemort, Harry smiled when Voldemort responded with,

'Arguing with me outside Mr Grenaviches office.' Mr Grenavich, the under secretary of education.

"How do you think too loudly?" Draco asked as the phone box opened and a pair of Aurors headed their direction.

"The same way you shout, but mentally."

Draco gave him the minutest of nods before greeting the Aurors by name, though Harry didn't know them. Draco took Lily and left by Floo, leaving Harry with the two Aurors. They led him directly to a staff elevator away from the main atrium. It was smaller and empty, it didn't stop at other floors. Harry guessed it must be the Aurors lift for taking suspects in without risking them stealing a wand or attacking ministry workers or visitors. The moment he turned the corner to the under secretary's office he was running to embrace Tom. Tom hugged him back hesitantly.

"And this is exactly why I told you to leave." Lucius stated.

Harry turned around. "Lucius, please don't. He is my husband, your Lord could have annulled it but he didn't, he could have killed Tom. So long as I'm faithful to _him_ ," Harry felt vaguely proud of how he spat the word, full of loathing, "Tom will be alright. But I've missed him." The longing, the nearly breaking tone to his voice almost had him smiling. He planted his face in Tom's chest, one slip was too much. " _He_ won't impregnate me; _he_ 'll know if we do anything." He whispered, voice cracking slightly as though crying, wait no not as though, there was actually tears rolling down his cheeks.

He buried himself deeper as Tom ran a hand through his hair, in such a distant Voldemort way, before remembering himself and instead holding Harry close with one hand while the other stroked his back. He was muttering platitudes over Harry and Lucius scoffed. Harry turned sharply.

"You will treat Tom with respect." Lucius looked like he was about to argue, Harry whispered, "Or be brushed aside." Lucius snapped his mouth shut, only momentarily though,

"We should knock now that you are here."

Harry motioned for him to proceed. The meeting was dry, they started by discussing the still lacking location. Lucius informed Harry that he had pre-emptively created the school board, his reason for being here, and they would help locate a place. Harry agreed to the help, but disagreed with the demand that the school board approved the building plans; not that there was anything on them that he thought would be rejected as the ministry had already approved. Tom however talked him into agreeing, much to the evident surprise of the other two present, and he even did it without their mental link or parseltongue.

"Potter." Lucius said just after they left. "We will discuss your behaviour later." And was walking down the corridor before Harry had made any attempt to respond. Tom pulled him into a kiss and he swiftly forgot everything else, when Tom pulled away Harry was breathless, staring into his eyes and clinging to him.

"Don't go." Harry whispered as Tom started backing up and removing Harry's grasping hands.

"You have to. You have to return to him."

Harry nodded, tears in his eyes, and followed the Aurors out.

'I'm proud of you.' Voldemort sent him as he walked away. 'You acted like you hadn't seen me in months, like I was the only thing that matters to you. That you'd do anything to keep me safe.'

Harry didn't know how to feel about it, it had felt so weirdly final, and was glad when the Aurors dropped him off at Malfoy Manner; the place of his house arrest; reminding him not to try to leave unaccompanied. Harry didn't respond as he went inside with Draco before Draco apparated them to Lilies room.

When they landed and Harry became aware of a few things, Draco was hugging him, in much the same manner as Tom had, Lily was crying softly rather than screaming after the apparition, and that he was so far past blubbering the he could barely hear her, much less stop. It took him a few minutes to realise that Draco was also trying to ask him what was wrong.

"Li-" was all he could manage, but it was enough. Draco had Lily and settled before he returned to Harry to offer her, Harry shook his head motioned for Draco to sit beside him as he sat. There was relative silence, Harry's sobs lessened. "I-" Harry tried to begin, sobbed and Draco told him to take his time. Harry took a few breaths. "I said goodbye to your father." He told Lily, while she watched him from Draco's lap, clinging with one hand to his pinky. "Your third father, and it felt so final, like I'll never see him again. I know you won't remember this, but I hope you'll get to meet him. Get a chance to really know him." Harry then picked her up and swaddled her before returning her to the cot.

"Harry," Draco began softly.

"No, don't bother. I know you know about our relationship, but they're simply not the same; Voldemort is always on guard, of his feeling and showing them, while Tom was openly caring. Tom didn't care who saw him doting on me, but it will never be like that again. Tom is surrounded by suspicion and not just from Aurors, he can't take me out to dinner anymore. That part of our relationship is dead, at least for now, and I'm allowed to morn it."

"They know." Harry shot Draco a confused look, Draco's face was full of emotion, sympathy, worry and a strange determination. "That he loves you, but they see it more as affection for a pet."

"I'm not a pet."

"I know, but he so often treats you like Nagini in meetings when you behave, when you don't he hurts you as though in punishment, and well, you rarely talk in English."

Harry sighed deeply, while Draco had a point, he hated it. "I'll be back soon." Draco frowned and as he opened his mouth Harry disapparated.


	2. Chapter 2

If Lucius was to be his first crack in Voldemort's inner circle, and had stated in front of Voldemort that he wanted to tell Harry off, then Harry would grant him the chance before Voldemort could get to him and figure out a way to stop him talking to Harry. Harry was less than surprised when he found Lucius alone in the kitchen.

"Harry." Lucius greeted with an easy familiarity, which put Harry on edge far faster than rage would have, he had expected to be yelled at for speaking down to Lucius. "What do you intend to do if you succeed in standing against our Lord?"

"Live with Tom, look after the school with Draco."

"Do you not have ambitions past that?"

"Tom's the one with ambitions."

Lucius nodded. "He is rather, _ambitious_ ," the mix of loathing and awe that battled in Lucius' voice struck Harry as odd until he thought about it, Lucius respected ambition but Tom stood openly against Voldemort by marrying Harry, and undermining his laws, "but unless you know what you would do with the power of defeating him I will not stand with you. Once you know that, we can discuss what I can do in the confines of my oath to my Lord."

Harry gaped, he had never expected it to be so easy, he mentally shook himself before he put the first real step in place; showing Voldemort that despite his oaths his followers where willing to move against him.

"Talk to Tom, ask him what he'd guide me do if I were to be successful, as anything I do outside of him and the school would be directed mostly by him and Hermione and I know she won't speak to you."

"Very well, I will talk to _Riddle_. I assume you want me to give him your love?"

"And that I'm sorry that Voldemort gets in the way of us simply being together."

"And, Potter," Lucius said with distaste as he tore down spells Harry didn't know he'd placed. "Don't ever try to order me in public again."

Lucius walked out; clearly his way of saying a conversations over. Harry returned to Draco, who looked a little less worried at Harry's composure. Lily gurgled at Harry's return.

"How was dinner?" Harry asked innocently, he had no idea how it had turned out after leaving it in Kreature's care, Draco grinned and Harry knew that Draco was onto him.

"Overcooked." Draco chuckled. "Next time, instead of telling him to keep an eye on it tell him to continue the preparation and cooking. Owning a house elf is all about the wording."

"And kindness."

"Figures that you'd worked that out."

Harry smiled at the compliment, intentional or not.

* * *

"The list." Voldemort demanded as he apparated in, which didn't set Lily off in the slightest much to Harry's surprise. He felt mildly concern with a muted hope that she'd finally gotten used to the bangs. After checking she was okay he looked up. "Now Harry." Harry sighed and pointed to Draco, who produced the list healer Faulkner had given Harry. Voldemort took out a pen, scored out unknown dark curses, and bonded mark, before he put a new segment.

 

> Dark curses; Horcrux, immortal health, feast of death & Horcrux receptacle.

"Feast of death?" Harry asked.

"You can live off of nothing when combined with having a Horcrux. Did you not wonder when you stopped feeling hungry? Why I only eat for pleasure?"

"You do?"

"Sometimes. But I try to get at least one decent meal a day."

"And you've not cast a bonded mark?"

"No, I believe they've misinterpreted it from you being my receptacle for a Horcrux."

"Any others you want to admit to?"

Voldemort scored out collared slave, then deep sleep and gave it back to Draco. "As far as I'm aware that is all that's on you. It appears I managed to get rid of all Dumbledores curses successfully."

" _What_?"

"It took three days to identify then remove what he'd done to you. Spells which would keep tabs on your location; he always knew where you were. Spells to track your use of magic. Then there where suppression spells, clearly designed to lead you to believe your only magical aptitude was defensive magic. Thankfully he never realised that you could fly well or that you aren't stupid, intelligence as much as power makes magic work. Then there where the need to prove oneself, the competitive edge he forced on you. And many others i don't wish to go into.

"He moulded you so he could wield you with your guilt and the belief that you were only good for one thing, and doing that would prove yourself. I never realised how dark he really was until I was undoing them. Some of them had quite nasty throwbacks on breaking. I was impressed and almost killed a few times."

Harry decided Voldemort was telling the truth, the bond was humming with emotions and none seemed dishonest. Harry only vaguely had an urge to defend Dumbledore. And with him no longer feeling like he had anything to prove about himself; he needed to prove to Voldemort he wasn't suited to lead an army but that was different. Also it explained why Voldemort had wanted him checked; to make sure Harry was clear of spells that where not his.

"You made me infertile?"

"If you every got away from me, tried to start a family, you would have to come to me and beg permission. If you were to destroy me you'd have to resurrect me. I wanted to control you, _remember_ , and with the belief you were straight, knowing you craved family, I made sure any marriage you attempted would be difficult to maintain as you found you could never sire children. Clearly that backfired. I suspect that is the source of your womb _if_ it wasn't there originally. Nasty spells directed at your soulmate never work correctly."

Harry found, despite how much he wished he was, that he wasn't angry. He understood, and he could feel Voldemort's worry over revealing his hand. The one designed to keep Harry as his own. "You're awful, you know that?"

Voldemort nodded, but smiled, he had clearly picked up Harry's teasing tone. "I am _The Dark Lord._ What can I do to make this up to you?"

Harry laughed, he wasn't sure why. "Never leave me."

"I can't." Was whispered into his ear. "I am yours."

Voldemort apparated, the day room from the feel of cold hard stone which Harry was sat on as Voldemort devoured his mouth. What followed was the most sedate night together they had ever had. Admittedly there was blood, but there so rarely wasn't. It was slow, and everything was specifically agreed to. While it took the surprise out of what Voldemort was going to do it did not make it feel any less good, in fact it made Harry feel even more valued and loved than normal.

As he stared up into Voldemort's eyes, after they were satiated, all he saw was love and devotion. He knew that they didn't need to say anything because they were both showing it, it was all over their faces; I love you, you are important to me. Harry put his hands up to pull Voldemort into a kiss, slow, undemanding, and Voldemort thought at him to ask if he wanted his tongue bitten, 'yes', then how hard. 'Don't bite it off.' Harry thought to answer, and Voldemort started shaking, it took a moment to realise he was laughing. But Harry didn't mind when Voldemort began nibbling at his tongue; slowly it turned to bites and Harry simply held tighter.

* * *

"What did you do?" Voldemort bellowed as he opened the door to Harry's personal bedroom.

"Wha?" Harry asked groggily, regretting choosing sleeping here rather than waiting for Voldemort in their marital bed. Voldemort was ripping the spells that held Harry tight and Harry was apparated away, to their marital bed.

"Did you cast something on him?"

"Who?"

" _Lucius_." Voldemort, _no_ Harry realised as he turned and looked, _Tom_ spat.

"I take it he talked to you then."

"About revolution; as though it's possible under his oath."

For a moment Harry considered he should perhaps be scared of the anger Tom was displaying, but he found himself completely unfazed. "How do you share memories?"

Tom locked eyes with him, and was inside his mind. Harry _did_ have control and showed the conversation in the kitchen, the one a months ago before the one that was earliest. Desperately Voldemort ripped away the control and began looking for something in-between, something outside what Harry had shared. Once Voldemort eventually retreated Harry became aware that he was panting, hard and from the feeling of wetness had orgasmed at some point. It was then that he figured while submissive pleasure stopped him feeling it, it did not stop his body orgasming.

"That was all it took?" There was fear in Tom's voice, and Harry found himself hugging Tom before thinking anything.

"I don't understand it either, I thought it would be months of him reminding me that his loyalty to you, if broken, would get him killed before I'd get him to do _anything_ that I wanted."

"He's playing the field, he must be." The fear was still there, Harry tried to soothe it with the hug while responding.

"That must be what he's doing, or he's trying to play me to get me to reveal my plan?"

"Yes; he thinks you are a child that can be manipulated easily." Calmness, Harry sighed inaudibly. "And your plan, obviously you could tear my inner circle apart. You know them, you understand them on a level I struggled to. But are you willing to lead them afterwards? They will look to you, and turn on you should you not lead them. They will find someone else to lead them."

The power vacuum Voldemort would create; Harry had forgotten about Voldemort's belief.

"At least consider my theory before you continue."

Harry nodded, he could pause his plans and think about what happens after them properly. After all that was also Lucuis' first thoughts.

"Now how about we deal with your little problem."

"Little problem?"

Tom placed a hand on Harry's crotch. "It must be even littler than I thought if you forgot."

"Not with you as Tom, I can't, I just _can't_."

Voldemort smiled softly as his disguise fell away.

"Thanks."

"Any other requests?"

"I want to be pregnant."

"Have you had a period?"

"No, but I was thinking, a period is created by the womb collapsing, what if mine can't? What if the thing that heals me prevents it?"

"I will look into it."

"And, can I take the lead?"

"That is not how you get it."

Harry stared at him, it wasn't a yes, but it wasn't a no. Harry smiled when he realised it _was_ a challenge. In a swift motion he grabbed Voldemort, shoved him down against the bed and mounted him. Rocking their hips together, pressing his semi against Voldemort's lack of one, while he began kissing in a desperate wanton way. All lips, tongue and slobber. It was working, Voldemort was rising. Harry slipped a hand in Voldemort's pocket to grab a wand and cast binding spells at his legs and arms.

"Can I try something?" Harry asked as he backed up a bit.

"Hmm?"

"If I hurt you? You can always tell me to stop."

Voldemort opened his eyes to skim Harry's mind. "I know you enjoy pain, but I'm severely sure I will not. You do however have my permission to try."

"More than I ever gave you."

"Are you saying you wish you'd never found that kink?"

Harry shook his head as he attempted to scratch a mark on Voldemort's arm. Nothing.

"You will have to use magic, my skin is thicker than it looks, and you do not have enchanted nails."

"I'll need instructions then."

Voldemort walked Harry through a few basic stinging hexes, a handful of spells that would let him cut skin and appropriate healing spells for each. Harry tried them on himself, to judge how potent each one was, before stripping himself and cutting open Voldemort's robes. He used the one that had caused him the least pain on Voldemort's chest while his other hand stroked Voldemort's dick. Voldemort moaned, but Harry was sure it was only because he had chosen to focus on the hand moving slowly on his dick.

Then Harry had a horrifying thought; Voldemort liked blood, that he knew as sometimes Voldemort would lick Harry's cuts on face or neck and stilling inside Harry and orgasming hard; no that wasn't the thought, the thought was 'I should lick that up and kiss him with his own blood.'

It was a few moments until Harry did, the thought wouldn't go away. The pitiful whine, along with the way Voldemort tried to follow him up when he backed up, told him everything he needed to know.

"Vampire." He teased lightly, Voldemort simply whined again, small pitiful and Harry was opening a small gash on his chin to travel less distance this time. He kept doing it, opening small wounds, sucking them until they stopped bleeding then kissing Voldemort. He didn't need to stroke anymore, at least not Voldemort. Voldemort's arousal, joy was hanging in their mental link, and Harry knew it wouldn't be long when Voldemort began bucking lightly.

Which, of course, was when it went wrong. Harry found himself flying away, the chains from the ceiling descending to grab him. The wand had at some point left his hand, and Voldemort was still in a haze of pleasure and more confused by Harry's departure than anything.

"My Lord." Harry heard Lucius whisper. "Are you alright?"

Harry didn't hear the reply, he didn't need to. Voldemort was still away in his fog, curious as to why Harry was asking and Harry doubted any response was coherent, much less made any sense to Lucius.

"You will be sorry boy." Lucius hissed at Harry while leaving.

"Voldemort." Harry begged aloud and mentally. 'Come back to me.'

'You left.' Voldemort argued, and even his mind's voice was breathy.

'I didn't have a choice, Lucius,' Harry felt it, as soon as he'd thought the name some semblance of Voldemort's usual mind snapped back; not his full thinking but enough for him to open his eyes and look for Harry.

"Kreature!" Voldemort called, eyes on Harry.

"Yes Master how is Kreature of being of service to master?" Kreature answered.

"Get Harry down, get Draco here and look after Lily in her quarters."

"Right away master." A snap, Harry fell to the floor unceremoniously and began the search for _any_ wand, a crack, Kreature was gone, wand found, another crack brought Draco. Harry was already healing Voldemort by the time Draco had taken in what he was seeing.

"What the hell where you two doing?" Draco demanded, there wasn't judgement in his tone, instead interest.

"An experiment." Voldemort gave as explanation. "However your father walked in. Harry perhaps you should undo the binds and let me heal myself, you are shaking and I'll be faster."

Harry looked at his unsteady hands and gave the wand to Voldemort, leaving him to undo the binds and do the healing.

"You expect me to do what exactly?" Draco asked, while watching Harry shaking.

"You get Nott, your mother out of here before your father gets to them. Harry, go to Lily and Kreature."

Harry kissed Voldemort on the cheek before disapparating.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry smiled when he saw Kreature was creating a swirling pattern with Magic as he changed Lilies diaper. She was gurgling at the shapes, trying to grab the closest lights. Then she turned to him. "Ha-we."

"Hawe?"

"Ha-we, fa-da." She said, eyes focused on Harry and arms outstretched. Kreature finished fastening the diaper.

"Master, I believes young master is of trying to say Harry." Kreature informed.

"Not Harry, daddy." Harry told her, as if she would understand.

"Da-da." She smiled, hands clasping and un-clasping. "Da-da! Dada!" Harry picked her up.

"Dada's here."

"Dada." She said contentedly as she pressed a hand to his chest.

"Is master still of wanting Kreature here?"

"You can go if you want."

Kreature bowed then with magic pushed a chair into Harry's legs causing him to sit.

"Master had fright?"

"I, well, I guess I did." Harry stuttered. It was weird that someone interrupting sex could give him such a fright. Maybe it was because it was more intimate feeling when Harry took the led.

"Is Master of wanting," Kreature eyes crossed for a moment then he spoke like he did when quoting previous masters, "a good stiff drink?"

"No, a water would be nice though."

In an instant Kreature was offering him a goblet. Harry took it and after checking it wasn't poisoned drank.

"Is master's spouse healthy?"

"Voldemort's fine. You know how messy our love is."

Kreature put his eyes down, looking embarrassed, shuffling his feet. "Master usually being of spilling blood no master's spouse."

"We decided to try something new."

"Kreature is of getting clothes for master?"

Right, Harry was still naked and he hadn't really noticed. "Yes, thank you Kreature."

Kreature returned with clothes and took Lily, "Ha-wee, dada!" She protested weakly. Once Harry had got the robe on he was handed back Lily who clung to him with a grumpy "Ha-we." Then Kreature cleaned up blood on Harry's chin.

"Kreature has been wondering, master, if Kreature's allowed to be of wanting a spouse?"

"You want a wife?"

" _No_ master!" Kreature sounded genuinely shocked by his statement. "Kreature only wanting to serve the immortal and powerful house of Riddle forever, but Kreature is not being immortal. Kreature is wondering of wanting a wife allowed, to continue the line."

"You can date, have a wife. Your private life is not my business."

"Thanking you, master."

"Never be afraid to ask me for anything."

"Yes master." Kreature bowed. "I will be of asking Winky, master agrees?"

"Feel free to ask whoever you want to." Harry recognised the weird mix of glee and confusion on Kreature face before he disapparated.

"Immortal and powerful house of Riddle." Harry mused, rocking the Lily she giggled and gripped tighter on his robes. 'Lily almost said my name.' Harry realised, he repeated the thought at Voldemort, but was met with a wall of silence.

Voldemort was back in full capacity, there wasn't even a small linger of his mind between them. Harry wondered if that was what his mind was like, was it always overflowing into the bond and letting Voldemort into his feelings, some of his thoughts. But then Voldemort had lost himself before without spilling into the link, something about blood had really gotten him extraordinarily lost.

"You have no chance at normal; and you will have to be impossibly good at everything to survive. I'm sorry you are child to people so well known, we both have given you so many that will loathe you and target you. You aren't even old enough to understand."

"Dada."

"Yes, Lily, dad."

"Da?"

"Yes Lily?"

"Riwe?"

"Riwe? Lily? That's you isn't it. Your father picked it."

"Fa-da."

"Father?"

"Da-co?"

"Dra-co, Dr-aco. Dr."

"Dwaaco?"

"Close enough."

"Food?"

"You want food?"

"Hawe, food. Food!"

"Alright, alright." Harry manoeuvred her onto one arm to uncover his breast then let her latch on. A bang had him jumping.

"Winky is of apologising." Winky began. "But Kreature is of being of saying Winky join with Kreature then Winky be serving the house of Riddle?"

She looked so hopeful, Harry didn't have it in him to say anything other than, "If you want to."

"Winky is being the best house elf Winky can for her master."

"Masters, I married Lord Voldemort, but no one must know and this is our daughter Lily, also somewhat secret."

"Winky good at silence."

"I know. And you don't have be with Kreature if you don't want to, it's not a proviso."

"Winky is proud to be of Riddle and do it with Kreature who found Winky a new master."

"You probably already know, but for the most-part we don't need you and during that time you can spend time at Grimmuald place or helping in the Hogwarts kitchens."

"Winky be making your home sparkle." She left with an excited squeal and a bang, which had Harry smiling. Harry had peace for less than a second.

"He's furious." Draco stated as he apparated in.

"Dwaco!" Lily called momentarily letting go of Harry's nipple.

"He's going to hurt him. Once you left he went into a furious temper, he couldn't focus to undo his binds much less heal himself. But I still don't see it ending well for father. Please stop him. _Please_. Father doesn't deserve that for walking in on you."

Looking at Draco, horror on his face, Harry realised that Voldemort wasn't going to hurt Lucius, he was going to _kill_ him. That he'd walked in on them was an excuse, Voldemort was afraid because Lucius had spoken of rebellion. Harry focused on Voldemort and tried apparating to him instead of a location, when it worked he took a moment to take in the scene before him. Voldemort, standing tall, and clearly seething; Lucius crumpled on the floor, bleeding and whimpering.

"Don't do this." Harry begged as he moved in between them facing Voldemort. "Please."

" _You don't understand!_ "

" _He spoke to Tom, we don't know why. He had to be looking for you, look into my mind._ "

Voldemort gave him a look of anger, but whispered calmly, " _I don't want to._ "

" _You have too, you weren't fully present._ "

"He tied you up, he knows that only I'm allowed to do that!"

"He thought I was hurting you, he threatened me because of that."

Voldemort finally met Harry's eyes, a small push into his mind was welcomed. He remembered Voldemort under him, beginning to writhe. Then not as he was flung across the room, panic, lack of wand. Lucius's question then his threat. Voldemort retreated with a completive look on his face. He shoved Harry aside.

"Did you really think he _could_ overpower me without my say so?"

"He has been threatening to stand against you, my Lord, perhaps he tricked you. All I saw was him over you, my Lord, and you were bleeding, breathing heavily and whining pitifully."

"Oh, I know all about Harry's plans. I know he won't make any move until Tom is safe."

"He wanted me to talk to Tom."

"You did."

"I thought, if we knew what he wanted, then we could recruit him. But I didn't want to fail you again, I wanted to see if Harry's message would be enough to get his trust; it was not."

"An explanation, a _lie_." Voldemort hissed over Lucius. Lucius flinched. "Did you think toeing the line is wise? You can have a trial, or you can accept house arrest." Lucius closed his eyes, but did not respond. "Don't think I don't know when someone is traitorous. You only get this because Harry's showed me a moment of your loyalty, asked for your safety, while _you_ have admitted treason and I kill for less."

"How long to decide?"

"One day."

"Thank you my Lord."

Voldemort disapparated.

"Why?" Lucius asked, Harry didn't answer, instead turning Lucius's wand to healing Lucius. "Why protect me?"

"Draco." Was all Harry gave as answer, still mostly focusing on healing the cuts left. They were oddly animalistic.

"Tom, he wants you to know if it wasn't my Lord keeping you apart then it would be needing to live lives outside of each other that would get in the way."

"You said he did-"

"I did, my lord was right, it was a lie. Tom trusted me, and I _was_ going to tell my Lord the truth, but he, frankly, did to me what you'd done to him."

"No, he didn't, I didn't attack him. He did agree to it."

"That's why the only thing he said when I asked him if he was alright was say 'why, Harry?' was it?"

Harry had to stifle a laugh, Lucius had taken it to mean why had he done it, but Voldemort was probably asking why he'd stopped. "Why has more than one meaning. Anyway he wasn't thinking, he was feeling. In meeting he uses me, outside sometimes too. But other times he gets me to make him feel good or he'll-" Harry felt glad when Lucius cut him off.

"I'm sorry. I can't imagine what it would be like to be ripped away from Narcissa. To have Draco killed before he could do anything. To have to accept _that_ from the one that caused it."

"Dwaco." Lily gurgled once Lucius was quiet, Harry had forgotten her, though was still cradling her in his free arm, and Lucius simply smiled at her.

"Who's this then?"

"Erm," Harry began weakly, covering his breast that he'd forgotten was out, "I'm pretty sure you aren't supposed to know."

"Fine. You should know I will do anything to see my son again, Narcissa hasn't been the same since our Lord hid him away to look after you, and now your child? You would do anything for Tom, I would do anything for Narcissa. Even if it meant I died, so long as it returned Draco to her, made her smile one last time. We are on the same side."

"I guess." Harry sighed. "But I can't risk you again; Draco wouldn't forgive me easily."

"I can get a message to Tom without any spies finding out."

"Did you ever wonder _how_ I could fall in love, be in a position to get married to someone? I mean I was never let out of my cage."

"It was curious, but my Lord said he discovered a self returning letter."

"He never did. Tom was always there by invite. They've known each other forever. At this point saying a century might be right, when Tom says he doesn't stand against Voldemort he means it. Oh they don't always get on, they have such differing views about so many things, but take it for granted that should Tom see anything that is against Voldemort, Voldemort will know."

"Then why did you get me to speak to him?"

"I wanted Voldemort to know I am serious, and Tom to know I'm always thinking of him, and to test if you would. Voldemort flew of the handle a bit more than I'd expected. I thought it would be directed to me alone."

"Next time we plan together."

"And if Voldemort should rip open my mind?"

"I think I've already said enough to incriminate myself in this conversation."

Harry nodded his acceptance of the statement. But there was no way he would endanger Lucius, or Narcissa, if he could help it. He had already killed Bellatrix, he didn't want to need more forgiveness from someone who he would be sharing eternity with. "Draco, he's okay, Lonely, but okay." Harry told Lucius. With that Harry dropped Lucius's wand on his blood stained lap and apparated back to Lily's quarters. "He's okay." Harry said, Lily however was repeating 'Dwaco' and Harry gave her over.

"I thought she would never start talking with you or my Lord." Draco announced. "She's been at it for weeks, but only when I'm alone." Draco then looked up from Lily at Harry, Draco's face fell. "Some children do that, they only talk away from people and since I never leave her..."

"It's, okay, I think." Harry said, and he could almost ignore the feeling of rejection because he wasn't just him, it was Voldemort too. "What was her first word?"

"First attempted word, Harry, I think, I told her you are her father and not to call you Harry. I stick to father when talking about you to her."

"Dad, I'd rather be dad and Voldemort can be father."

"Dad it is. Her first actual word was food. I always used to ask her if she wanted food, and she has on occasion said food just to see you."

'Harry, come.'

"Voldemort wants me."

Draco gave him a nod. "Good luck."

Harry wasn't sure he needed it; or wanted it; but said thanks before apparating to Voldemort.

"I meant it when I said you didn't understand." Voldemort whispered from a sofa. "You, I, he." Voldemort let out a frustrated growl and Harry sat beside him and waited. "My eyes."

"Your eyes?" Harry prompted when it became apparent that nothing else was forthcoming.

"I'm not human." Another silence, Harry didn't know what to say, what to ask. "I went to all sorts of places, looking for immortals that might give me guidance on slowing and stopping ageing."

"You where successful." Harry noted in the next silence.

"Yes." Harry wanted to tell him to spit it out, Voldemort sighed heavily. "I know, I'm sorry. This is hard for me, I can barely admit to myself it happened." Harry placed a hand on Voldemort's thigh, as a gesture of comfort. Voldemort placed a hand on top. "Vampires, somewhat immortal, seemed like a good place to start looking for others. Ones that might have encountered my issue." Voldemort sighed again, it was small, sad and he gripped Harry's hand. "One of them misunderstood. He tried to turn me that first night. But I can't die, and part of their process is around dying. My eyes, I never could fix them. My skin, I didn't mind as much, as long I stayed away from silver."

Since they were on the topic of his looks Harry ventured, "Your hair?"

"It fell out to one of my spells to reverse my eyes, and my nose changed to another, I was vain. I suppose I should have been thankful I kept magic at all. Wizards and witches, no matter how skilled, loose their magic once turned."

"Okay, so you're a vampire wizard hybrid?"

"You could say that. I don't know what inspired you to share blood with me in that manner. Even though it was my own, I think it awoke something."

"You enjoyed it." Harry asserted.

"Oh yes, my immortal soulmate feeding me wizard blood has got to be _any_ vampires' wet dream." Voldemort squeezed Harry's hand again. "Lucius, he stopped it, he terrified you. I think the territorial vampire nature took over until you forced me to stop and use magic. I could have called him to me using magic, instead I stalked him, cut him with claws."

"Not the, your."

"Huh?"

"Out said _the_ territorial vampire nature, it should have been _my_. You need to own it and we need to learn what it actually means."

"You are taking this remarkably well."

"Apparently my father was accepting of this sort of thing, I got it from him, or maybe my mother. Lupin never mentioned her opinion on his furry little problem."

"Furry little problem?" Harry could feel amusement cast down their mental link even if Voldemort's face was blank.

"That's what I called it. Father too. He also called it Lupin's time of the month. Snape thought it referred to some sort of pet that Lupin wasn't supposed to keep and nearly died."

"I wish I could go back and tell Lupin sorry."

"No you don't, you wish you could recruit my mother and father so I would grow up under you, believing in you like Draco did before he really got to know you. Lupin being his friend and one of the victims of _your_ war would make it impossible even if you went back and tried. You'd have to go to before they met and then I might not be born."

"You know me far too well."

Harry laughed. "But not nearly well enough. Tell me about your vampirism."

"It is likely the reason I am so bad. Blood and gore at best are exciting, at worst orgasmic. I try to avoid being around blood, causing bloodshed, but the craving gets bad sometimes which is why I initially cut you open. It satisfied that need somewhat. I don't have fangs, per say, but my nails and teeth, as you've noticed, are extraordinarily sharp. Biting you in your mind while you slept was actually enough to cause bites to your body. That's all I know."

"And this has never happened before?"

"Do you think that many people get immortality then accidentally confuse a vampire into thinking they want turned, and have _that_ vampire like them enough to do so?"

"I suppose not. Well, talk to me. Whatever happens tell me about it."

"I want to finish what we started."

"I'd like that too."

" _Just don't say Voldemort we are not in or under Malfoy manner, and I'd hate the Aurors to find us like that."_

"Where are we?" Harry asked looking at the room around them, gloomy with a tapestry that he recognised. "Grimmuald place? But that's under?"

"A Fidelius. Yes, and Hermione was kind enough to get Molly to let me in on it before our wedding."

Harry felt betrayed in the oddest way, because he knew Hermione would have realised that Harry would have likely agreed had anyone mentioned it to him. He pushed the feeling aside as he forced Voldemort down, this time he cut himself. He still sucked the wound and kissed the blood into Voldemort's mouth, this time he swallowed none of it, letting it all go into Voldemort's system. Each cut, shallow and painless before he sucked on it, kept him aroused. Each time they kissed Harry rocked their dicks together. Once Voldemort started moving against him, Harry backed up from their kiss.

"Bite me." He said, returning his tongue inside, and while Voldemort was away in that fog of pleasure and incomprehension he did bite down as soon as Harry's tongue was inside, piercing the tip. Voldemort let go and bit down again every few millimetres as Harry tried to trace up Voldemort's tongue. Voldemort was sucking at his tongue desperately when he began to orgasm, Harry did not follow.

Voldemort was still out of it but he stopped sucking, Harry backed up to rain praise as Voldemort so often did when it had been too much for Harry. It was completely awkward at first, but eventually Harry began feeling more comfortable telling Voldemort how well he had cleaned up the blood, how he had been so wanton for blood, how his blood would always be there for him. However he did shut up the moment he felt Voldemort's fog recede and his normal mostly closed off mind returned.

"You didn't cum." Harry nodded at the fact, and was not at all surprised when Voldemort shoved him back while taking his dick in hand then moving round to suck him deep. Harry didn't take long, Voldemort didn't even finish the scratch he started on Harry's thigh before Harry orgasmed. It was simple, quick and left him not desiring more, oddly. Voldemort sat and Harry tucked himself into his side.

"Winky is hearing noise and Winky is thinking to look see. Winky is bringing masters food and drink."

"Thank you." Harry said, she beamed, left a tray and walked out.

"Something you want to tell me?"

"Kreature asked for a wife."

"And you thought the house elf that _framed_ you for my mark was appropriate."

"She _was_ following orders, and she _did_ keep their secret long after she'd left their employ. So yeah, I thought it appropriate."

"Yes, but it was your fault she was found and lost her position."

"Well, Kreature lost his favourite person because of you, and he knows it."

"I married in, and he does like me more than you."

Harry scowled, he didn't know why Kreature was so damned nice to Voldemort but it was hard to deny. "Are they scared of Vampires or something?"

"Are you?"

"I'm not asking you to leave, am I?"

"Harry, I'm serious. Are you even a little bit scared of what I am?"

"Would I have shared _my_ blood if I _were_?" Harry pushed back, dislodging Voldemort's arm from around his shoulder. "Seriously?"

"I just, I am aware of what fear can do to a relationship."

"You're afraid of death, I'm afraid of Dementors. Nuff said."

"I'm not only scared of death."

"You are scared of death, and I'm the one who's _supposed_ to kill you. Isn't that _worse_ than a fear I don't have? I'm not talking to you until you can be sensible." Harry announced before beginning on the sandwiches Winky had laid out. Voldemort watched him for a while, making no effort to reach out to him though Harry could feel the want pulsing between them in the link.

"We need to discuss Lucius." Voldemort hesitantly stated, Harry could feel his need to not be ignored. Harry picked up the tray and lay back against Voldemort, tray on his lap before responding.

"We do, you fucked that up pretty much as badly as Snape. Also I had Lily with me; I didn't think, Draco was panicking."

"You didn't think to Obliviate him?"

"I'm not exactly _known_ for mental magic."

"Yes. How is your occlumency training going?"

"It's not. If you took Lily sometimes I could see about it. Does Draco get any time off?"

"Why would he need any?"

"We are the worst parents." Harry growled before tossing the tray to the side while sitting away from Voldemort to apparate to Lilies room.

"Take the day off, go see your mother, your friends."

"Erm,"

"It wasn't a request. Go, now!"

"Alright geeze Harry."

"If you get the chance, can you make sure your father says nothing about Lily? Voldemort _will_ kill him, anyone else he tells, he nearly did."

Draco blinked, then left. The cot swung slightly, Draco had been leaning on it, and Harry went over to see Lily.

"I'm going to be a better dad. I promise you, I'm really going to focus on it. There's all the stuff I have to do, but outside that I'm going to be here, for you."

"Dad, Riwe."

"Yes Lily?"

"Ha-we!" She whined arms outstretched.

"Oh. You want picked up?"

"Dad, Riwe."

Harry settled into the first night he spent with Lily uninterrupted. He felt ashamed as his daughter was speaking while he was still trying to get used to her means of non-verbal communication. Voldemort threw thoughts to ask him if he wanted joined, if he wanted to come to bed. Harry told him to piss off each time. He slept on Lilies bed, which smelled of Draco, and Harry wondered when he'd found time to bathe if he hadn't found a second to see his mother.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry had wrapped up warm, February had so far been next to freezing. Voldemort was wearing some simple robes, Harry in muggle joggers, shirt, hoodie, and second pair of joggers. Lily was wrapped up tight in blankets inside her pram, which was ridiculous. Something straight out of the Victorian age, massive wheels, so much that the rest of the pram seemed overshadowed. The body of the pram was handmade, black fabric stitched to the metal frame. Harry could see where it had been originally soldered, and repaired. It was enchanted to help keep the temperature, not that it made Harry feel any more secure about it keeping Lily warm enough.

"That's where they live?" Voldemort asked, horror in his voice.

"Yeah. It's not Malfoy manor, but it's nice." Voldemort gave him a completely disbelieving look before he started putting on his Tom façade.

Harry watched in fascination. He'd always thought it was glamours, not a wig, lenses and was that make-up? Sure he knew the nose was a prosthetic, how many times had Tom taken it off to show he was Voldemort? Harry was certain a hundred wouldn't be a bad guess, however the rest he'd never even imagined was fake. Tom used magic, presumably to prevent it coming off, before taking confident steps towards the burrow. Harry had to hurry to catch up. Lily giggled at the motion. Another thing the pram lacked, any form of suspension. Voldemort said the wheels made up for it, which was true to a certain extent.

Molly opened the door. "Tom, Harry, finally! I've been saying for months he should get you here."

"Really?" Harry asked, mentally sending annoyance at tom, only to receive,

'Waiting for Ginevra to be out of the country.'

'If she was going to out you, wouldn't she have tried already?'

'She has, and I don't believe in your ability to lie when she attacks me for who I am, for what I, _my Horcrux_ did to her.'

Harry frowned at the stutter, Voldemort never hesitated. His thoughts where always quick and precise. Thankfully Molly was already hugging him so didn't see it.

"And this must be Lily?"

"Yes." Harry affirmed.

"She's so tiny. May I?" Harry nodded and Molly picked her up, leaving the blankets behind as she stepped back to let Harry and Tom in. Harry left the pram in the kitchen by the door before leading the way to living room, where Ron and Hermione where. Ron was watching the fire flicker, Hermione was engrossed in a book. Harry was hugged, and when they let go he smiled at Charlie, greeted him, and from there he was passed from Weasley to Weasley. Eventually he was in front of Ginny. She was supposed to be out of the country, apparently.

"I can only be here for a bit, can we talk outside?" She whispered, it was cautious, almost afraid and she wasn't really looking at Harry, rather over his shoulder at, Harry turned his head a bit, Tom. She was trying to discreetly watch Tom.

"Um, sure." Harry could feel Voldemort in his mind, actively watching. It made him feel safer. If anything where to happen Voldemort would be there.

Once outside Ginny walked away to the fence and sat where Harry had once chucked gnomes over the hedge. The memory made him smile even if the hedge was now long gone.

"I, don't get it Harry. How can you be with _him_? How can you be _happy_ with _him_?"

"Love _is_ irrational. He treats me well."

"At least he took off the parsel-curse."

Harry didn't respond; he didn't know what to say. She sighed heavily at him, looking so disappointed.

"It could be Stockholm syndrome?" She begged, and Voldemort cut Harry off from asking what that was with,

'Tell her it can't be, I hurt you. I hurt you badly, constantly, _before_ you fell in love.'

Harry gapped for a moment, then told Ginny what Voldemort had said to say, though leaving out his emphasis. Her face scrunched up, she began crying and hugging him. Hesitantly he patted her back. "It has to be something, he did something. This _isn't_ you."

Harry smiled sadly, not that she would see. 'Tell her to go to St. Mungo's, tell her Dumbledore cursed you. She should be checked.' Harry did, and after a moment of horror where he thought she was about to hex him. A moment where she stood with her wand in hand pointed at him. Her face turned carefully neutral before she said goodbye, left the grounds and apparated. Harry felt Voldemort retreat somewhat, and once inside found that Tom was idly chatting with Arthur. A space had been made for Harry between Hermione and Fleur as he walked into the room. Ron asked what Ginny wanted.

"To know that I love Tom."

"Why wasn't she invited to the wedding?" Arthur pondered.

"You don't invite ex's to the wedding." Tom said, with an air of finality the room was silent until a few minutes later Molly came in to say dinner was ready and they moved to the kitchen table to eat. Harry was quite happy to sit between Ron and Tom. He ignored Tom, who was discussing with enthusiasm French law and politics with Fleur, in favour of catching up with the other Weasleys.

Arthur while technically retired, since his position was removed now worked part time at the ministry. Mostly helping with any case where muggles where involved; basically still doing the same as when he had been full-time but without an office or strict hours. Molly was now more-or-less full time nanny and pet sitter for the still expanding Weasley family.

Charlie and Fleur where both now grandparents, and Charlie had been promoted to one of the managerial post; but still got to help with the more tricksome of dragons. Fleur had taken to the fashion industry under an alias, was taking both witching and wizarding grab into what she referred to as 'the nineteenth century.' Bill, who wasn't present, was still working in Gringotts and much to Fluer's annoyance was working late again that evening.

Percy, well, he was still in the ministry. Some unknown part that he refused to talk about. Tom eluded, when Molly said something about him not telling anyone, that Percy was in a position similar to his; though what that meant Harry did not know. However Percy lightened up after that. Perhaps he thought Tom would out him and his unlabelled position in the ministry. Ginny was, much to Harry's relief, playing Quidditch professionally. He was extremely glad she hadn't been forced into a position, as Ron had, or killed as one of the ones that took part in the second resistance, the one that occurred after it was public knowledge that Harry was alive.

"You were part of the first resistance?" Tom said, no matter how causally it was said, or how it had come up Harry was horrified. He could not let this conversation happen.

"Tom _don't_."

"It's quite alright Harry." Arthur assured. "I was asking Tom what he had been doing during that time. He simply returned the question. Yes, we all were. I'm sure you would have been too, if you could find us. You aren't like those other officials who pretend everything's okay so long as it doesn't impact them. I don't easily forget what you've done for this family."

"For any family of Harry's."

"You don't have a family do you?" Molly interrupted. Tom shook his head. "I can tell, I can always tell when someone doesn't have anyone. You're always welcome here. Harry or not you're part of the family now."

Tom smiled and found Harry's hand under the table. "Thank you, Mrs Weasley. If any one of your family ever needs my help, I will do my best."

"And we'd return it with gratitude." Percy spoke, it was genuine and by the looks that Percy got, Harry was not the only one to find the outburst surprising.

"Food." Lily demanded, Harry reached over to take her, but Molly had already summoned a bottle and was trying to get her to accept it. "No, dad." She protested with both hands keeping the bottle at bay. Molly then looked up and gave her over.

"Not here." Ron stated. "Not were I can see you."

Harry obliged, and once he sat down discovered he wasn't alone. Tom sat beside him, hand casually on his thigh. Hermione sat opposite, and Charlie beside her, leaning back to look at the ceiling. "Ron's always been a bit bad at this stuff." Charlie apologised, his head coming forwards to look at Tom. "Squeamish, it's a wonder he made Gryffindor."

"You want to hold her head a bit more." Molly suggested from directly behind, causing Harry to jump and almost drop Lily. "And that would be why, sorry to startle you."

"It's alright. Usually I'm alone for this, or with Draco, or _him_. I'm not sure they'd know if I am doing anything wrong, and I always know where they are."

Molly came into the room properly and sat on the armchair Arthur normally took and began to give him 'common Weasley mistakes.' It sounded like she had gone through it a thousand times, and sometimes Hermione would add little bits to it, faults of her own or things that had helped her. Harry found himself regretting that he'd not even thought to ask to go to Molly for advice after having Lily. She had had seven kids, she also had grandchildren into the double figures _and_ great-grandchildren which she helped with.

"How old is she?" Molly inquired.

"I well, I don't know when she was born. I hardly ever know the date. But it was a couple days before I last saw Hermione."

"About three months then." Hermione stated.

"She is starting to get a big big for the bassinet, three to four months is when you're supposed to stop using it."

"You've been reading maternity books, haven't you?"

"Well yes, mostly about pregnancy itself; I mean what else would I do? I suppose I could have learnt potions, but without a wand I'd be limited."

"Runes, arthimacy, politics, history. There are a great many _theoretical_ things you could study."

"Not very practical though, and I have spent a lot of time pregnant."

"No, not practical, but I was simply pointing out you could have chosen any number of topics."

Tom then switched the topic completely by asking Molly for advice on child rearing, even though he made it clear he was unlikely to see Lily she obliged him. Slowly the others joined them, and then unthinkingly Harry asked about Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. He should have know there was a reason that George hadn't been mentioned, that Ron had elbowed him when he had started to say George and then gone off on a tangent about Harry setting up his school.

Molly was crying, Arthur paled and was with her, taking her outside to the cool air. Charlie had also paled, and Fleur placed on hand on his shoulder from behind. Ron, Harry wasn't sure what to make of Ron. He was still, face blank and unblinkingly staring forwards, Hermione was looking at Harry with tear filled eyes and an expression of such sorrow that made Harry worry.

Harry jumped when Tom spoke. "He died. I'm not sure how, but it was about a week after it was announced you were alive."

"He," Hermione began, let out a sob. "It's all my fault. I gave him that damned tracking spell, only he modified it so it didn't need anything of yours. I thought he was looking for a debtor, but it was you. If I had of _thought_ , if I had of _asked_." Hermione broke down completely and Ron snapped out of his daze to glare at Harry before comforting Hermione.

"It's not your fault." Harry affirmed. "You are my best friend, if George wanted you to know what he was planning he would have told you, knowing you would have helped him try to free me. He lost Fred, maybe that was too much sorrow for him? Maybe he simply wanted to make the world a bit better, but didn't want to risk anyone else? But you can't blame yourself for the actions of others."

"I still should have asked."

"And he would have lied, he was a good liar."

'You aren't upset?' Voldemort sent at him. And that's when it really hit Harry. George was _dead_ because he tried to _free_ Harry.

'George. Is. Dead.' Harry screamed at himself, Voldemort probably heard. And it was Harry's fault, or possibly Voldemort's, definitely not Hermione's. He crumpled neatly into Tom's lap to cry.

* * *

"It's time Harry." Voldemort stated walking into Lilies main room. Harry looked up from trying to get Lily to walk.

"Time?" He asked as Lily called a greeting to Voldemort.

"You and Draco have a school to open. I have requested the LeStranges to accompany you. I believe they were your next target?"

"It's July already?"

"Draco is waiting for you."

Harry nodded. "I will see you tonight Lily. Be good for your father."

"Bye-bye daddy." Lily started. "Lily be good for father."

Harry sighed and left it to Voldemort to remind her not to use the third person. Draco was lounging on his bed when Harry apparated in, beside him were the most hideous shade of yellow-green robes that Harry had ever seen. "Voldemort?" Harry asked, Draco nodded. Harry grimaced before checking his closet, slightly displeased, though unsurprised, to find it empty. He sent a string of swears at Voldemort as he changed into the robes. He had been in Muggle clothes which he couldn't wear to an official event like the opening ceremony. He swiftly sent an apology as the Robes turned into a lovely sparkling gold that had Draco gasping.

"What fabric is that?"

"If you don't know do you honestly expect me to?"

"I'm not the one with a direct link to my Lord's mind."

"I might have upset him." Harry replied with before he put his arm out to apparate with Draco. Draco gave him a displeased look before standing, straightening his robes then he place a hand on Harry's arm before whisking them away.

"There you are!" Someone that looked exactly like Rita called, Harry tried not to flinch as she threw an arm around him and tried to guide him away from Draco. "Tell me, Mr Riddle, how you feel about opening the first ever wizarding-muggle school? Happy? Worried it won't get students? Worried that your staff might leave when they find out their not allowed to use wands in the majority of the school? Well Mr Riddle? My readers will want to know."

"We already have a cohort of students. The teachers are already aware of the restricted use of magic. And unless you get a proper interview through the dark lord that is all I'm saying."

"But, Mr Riddle, my readers deserve to know if you opened this school so you can corrupt muggleborns and orph-"

"Miss Skeeter, I believe that Harry has told you were to get permission for an interview. Now please leave before I call security." Draco cut her off.

"Well I _never_." She muttered while returning to where the guests where supposed to stand, below the stage in the hall. Lucius and Delphi, who was to be the potions master, were already sat on the stage with several of the staff. Harry could count four Aurors in the wings, and make out half a dozen in the crowd. As he followed Draco out onto the stage he spotted a handful more, but they were continuously moving. It appeared there were not seats for the crowd, they where bustling around.

The LeStranges arrived a few minutes later, with Percy. The LeStranges stood in either wing, while Percy walked up to the podium.

"Welcome everyone. As the representative for under secretary for education Mr Grenavich, it is my pleasure to announce the opening of Novum Ludum." Percy smiled at the crowd before continuing. "First I will introduce the staff, and their respective positions, then the board of parents chair will say a few words. Finally the headmaster will give as insight into how he plans to run this school before we all get to tour the facility."

'Speech? _Speech?_ Why didn't anyone tell me?' Harry panicked.

'You will do fine.' Voldemort tried to soothe him. 'It doesn't even have to be that long, just give them an overview of the curriculum you have planned, the boarding accommodation and policies around staying over holidays. I'll be here supporting you.'

'I wish you could be here rather than there. What if I freeze? Say something stupid?'

'You know more than you need to, there isn't an aspect of the school you don't know and you only need an overview. If they want more information they will approach you afterward.'

Draco nudged Harry, he looked up to see Lucius at the podium looking at him, giving him a discreet come here gesture. Harry got up and walked over to broken applause.

Once they were silent he began talking about what classes would be like; mostly each group of thirty students would have one teacher teaching them basics, writing, maths, other everyday skills like cooking and other academic things like history.

They would however have magical theory, creature care, wizarding traditions, wizarding social protocols and herbology from specialised teachers if they had presented magic. Those who haven't presented magic would have that time to learn muggle devices, traditions and social protocols of the muggle world, muggle animals and plants.

There would also be an active class which would pair two classes together to play sports with a third teacher to help referee. He explained the accommodation, and told everyone where to find the student accommodation.

And then, rather than talk about what kind of headmaster he planned to be, or holiday arrangements, he told them to feel free to explore the grounds. People started heading out and Harry took to the wings. Draco, the LeStranges and Lucius followed him. It was the wing that didn't actually go anywhere; he simply wanted to wait for the crowd to thin before walking into the halls.

"You were not paying any attention." Lucius stated.

"I was panicking. Nobody told me there would be a speech."

Lucius shot him a disbelieving look, shook his head. "Sometimes I wonder about if you have a brain."

"You were the one who talked to Tom." Harry hissed. "Clearly he has a connection to Voldemort, and you talked to him."

"Since when was the taboo removed?" Rodolfo asked.

"Exclusion zone since Riddle was declared not an enemy of the state this morning and is knowing for his disrespect." Lucius responded.

"I was?" Harry exclaimed.

"You are immortal, are you not? Our Lord decided that three decades was enough penance. Though he still wants you to attend his needs. He can always return your status as traitor should he wish."

"That makes me what, forty-eight going forty-nine in a week?"

"No Potter, you will be fifty in a week."

"Oh. Fifty. I officially look halve my age."

Lucius sneered at him. "Draco, would I be able to talk to you?"

Draco gave a small nod before walking off with Lucius following. Harry stayed put, with the LeStranges. Delphi hugged him. Harry returned it, wondering about it. Delphi had never, under any circumstance hugged anyone, at least as far as Harry knew. She stepped back, smiling. "I'm getting married." She announced.

"Congratulations?"

"I'm going to be Mrs Lupin."

"Wait, Lupin, as in Ted? My godchild?" Who Harry still hadn't met.

"The very same. You are going to be free for the wedding?"

"I don't know, it's not like I get to organise my private time. I'll try to be."

"I'll talk to father, I'm sure he'll listen to my request. He's going to be there, of course."

Unexpectedly she ran off, jumping off the stage and exiting through the door the guests had used rather than the stage door. Harry looked at the remaining LeStranges, they glared back.

"I want to apologise for Bella, even if he never really punished me for it."

"That was years ago."

"This is the first time I've ever been alone with you, I apologised properly to Delphi years ago but I don't think she ever will really forgive me. Regardless, has Voldemort done anything to honour her? Anything at all? Or was _her_ death unimportant to _her_ Lord?"

They didn't answer, but Harry hadn't expected one. Love, it really would be Voldemort's downfall. He loved Harry, so let him off with the most blatant misdeeds and was even helping him get time with people to sway their faith in Voldemort. But more than that, Love was the easiest emotion to cause betrayal. And if they were too heartless, too nasty, there was always an unexpected death to be granted. Though Harry no longer let people, outside of Voldemort, know he had done anything. Since Voldemort wasn't recruiting anymore, his inner circle was shrinking and those outside it that were vying to get in were becoming disillusioned.

He didn't expect the LeStranges to join the other death eaters that he'd sent to Tom, he expected them to stay loyal. To expose how little faith everyone had in Voldemort. This comment was simply the start, make them aware of what Harry was doing. Going around and spreading dissent was fine, but he needed it taken out into the open. To force everyone's hand now that he felt ready to. He was going to give it until the winter holidays.

Harry left to see if anyone had questions, though he avoided Skeeter and anyone else he suspected were press. The LeStranges kept close; but not close enough. At some point someone touched him, the briefest of contacts beginning seemingly by accident and the scene whirled into darkness and their grip changed, becoming firm, until there was ground again.

'Shite!' He thought at Voldemort while asking, "Why?"

"To remind you to fight, that you should be working out how to kill _him_ not playing headmaster." The voice was completely distorted, Harry had no way to place it. But he knew their purpose now, resistance. He was slightly surprised they still existed. Potter watch was long gone, and many of the people he knew from the first resistance were dead, and those that weren't seemed if not happy the accepting of the world as it is.

"I will destroy him." Harry promised, then Voldemort gave him an idea. "Voldemort will cease his reign."

A gasp, sounds of people running and cracks of Aurors appearing. Light filled the room moments after the first crack, and Harry found that he was in a cage. The Aurors didn't look at him long before moving onto following the escapees. Eventually the sounds of skirmishes died down and an Auror walked up to the cage. "I thought you had a school to open?" Zabini asked, Harry looked up to meet his eyes

"I was there, they kidnapped me in view of everyone. I thought I should trigger the taboo once I knew they where rebels."

"You'll have to give a statement, and be processed. But seeing as you are locked up and don't appear to be trying to get a wand to escape I presume it won't be more than a formality."

"I'm allowed a mediator." Harry checked, at Zabini's nod he continued. "I want Voldemort."

"He is a busy man, he may not be able to come."

"I know. But I also know he has a week to turn up, or send a message saying why he can't. I refuse to be 'processed' for the crime I _committed_ without at least trying to get him there."

"Fine. I will send word. But I feel you don't need it."

Harry left with the Aurors, and the rebels that where caught. They went by ministry limo. Harry was slightly disappointed, but not completely surprised, when he saw that Ginny was one of the ones caught. He didn't recognise the others, they were all much younger. Mid twenties if he was any judge.

He was put in a cell on his own, something he was grateful for after all the glaring he had received from the rebels. Ginny was only looked hurt when she looked at him, as though she had lost faith in him. He could see why, he had after all married and had a child with Voldemort. How Ron and Hermione forgave that he wasn't sure.


	5. Chapter 5

"Two hours." Voldemort spoke through the bars. "Two hours you where a free man and you get found at the site of a taboo break. Really? Should I never declare you free again?"

"I didn't go by choice." Harry mumbled as he swung himself off of the bed he had been lounging on. "And I didn't see any other way away from the rebels."

"Come, we have five minutes before your deposition."

Harry didn't leave through the now open cell door. "What do you expect me to do? I'm not going to give evidence against Ginny."

"You won't be asked to."

"Not directly. But she was there."

"Don't do anything stupid Harry." Voldemort hissed as he dragged Harry across the threshold

"This whole bloody mess is your fault."

'Careful what you say.' Voldemort warned as he pulled Harry down the corridor till Harry gave in and walked himself. "In here."

"I did what I had too. And I will not say anything."

"How about a fuck?"

" _What?_ " Harry demanded.

"You need to relax. Is this surface not hard enough for you?"

"No- what? You're not making sense."

"On the desk, right now." Voldemort commanded.

"I erm? You're serious?"

"I don't like waiting."

Harry jumped on the table, facing Voldemort as he did so. "I'm a bit overdressed."

"As much as I would like to rip your robes apart, I would also like you to be presentable when I return you to your school." Voldemort stated walking forwards. "But I am willing to risk a wind causing you issues." Harry backed up a little when Voldemort stepped before him, slamming the door behind him with a flick of his wand. Voldemort looked vicious, wand in hand eyes dancing in anger, or perhaps amusement it was so hard to tell sometimes when he felt torturous. Harry steeled himself when the wand was pointed at him, and managed not to react when his robes ripped themselves upwards and off him, forcing his arms up.

Now, sitting in his boxers. "Please." Harry begged, half sure the Aurors, at least Zabini, were watching. 'Don't take too long.'

"You know you have no say in this." Harry looked past Voldemort, at the door. They were being watched; but not from there, it was solid.

"Five minutes, you said we had five minutes."

"I changed my mind." Voldemort stated sitting beside where Harry sat, putting his wand away. "We shall stick to the original timescale."

"Vol-"

"You use my name here and now then you _will_ pay for it centuries from now."

"You can't do this! You can't tease me then stop."

"You are my slave not my equal. I am not Tom, and I don't have to do anything _you_ want."

"I- I-" Harry stuttered. They were being watched, specifically by Aurors that didn't believe Harry had any right to be free. That he was a threat to Voldemort, though it was true. He sighed when he realised what Voldemort wanted. He got off the table, the kneeled on the floor, rising Voldemort's robes to get underneath them.

"Desperate are we? I trained you better than I thought."

Harry stifled a laugh, training, in misdirection and getting people to believe what he wanted perhaps. But he was pretty sure he was a wanton whore on his own. He swallowed Voldemort whole, while placing both hands on his inner thighs and tracing inwards. Once they met his target, one went down to fondle lightly at Voldemort's balls, the other snuck round his dick to move slowly with his mouth. He didn't suck until Voldemort let out a stifled moan.

Harry growled as he was flung out and up against the wall, ensnared by robes on his wrists and waist. He struggled as Voldemort rounded the desk to where he hung. "I should never have let you learn how to arouse me so quickly." Voldemort ripped his boxers in a swift motion. "But no matter, I can use you to rectify your mistake."

"Wait, please prepare me."

"You brought this on yourself, _slave_."

Harry managed to give a pained moan as Voldemort thrust into him. Then turn to parseltongue as Voldemort bit, cut and thrust into him. Though he slipped the odd English pained please when he was coherent enough. He needed this more than he'd realised, God he felt fantastic. When Voldemort kissed him with blood coated tongue Harry bit down, Voldemort stilled. Harry begged into his mind to return, to be sentient, but the fog was rolling in their link. Why had he taken blood? Why had he bitten Harry?

"Draco did say it gets bloody. Why do you look so, peaceful?" Zabini demanded, lazing in the doorway.

"Fuck off." Harry responded.

"Lovely." Zabini sat. "That is not why I'm here."

"Great. You realise that this is hardly a good position for us to talk."

"Well, you see, I only have so long until my shift ends and I'd rather not stay late for this formality. Why where you there?"

Harry closed his eyes. 'Marvolo, I need you.'

"Why where you there?"

'Marvolo.'

"All you have to do _Riddle_ is repeat what you said earlier. It's already been collaborated. We could hold you for withholding information."

"I could point out I'm still bleeding. That I'm being withheld in critical condition."

"You are fine. I did check your records every time they were updated, hence I'm the one to speak to you."

"You had no right to medical records."

"No, I think you find I do. It's actually my job as I stated before. Now, this is the last time I ask, why were you there?"

"I told you not to be stupid." Voldemort whispered into him shoulder. "Ginny will hang, with or without your statement.

Harry chewed his lip. That was true, if he stopped to think about it. He couldn't free her or make the fact she was there disapear by getting himself charged. Ginny was caught, and if she couldn't talk her on way out of it Harry couldn't help her. "I was taken, against my will, in a crowd of people."

"Had you ever knowingly contacted the group that took you?" Zabini asked. He sounded bored, and Harry was grateful that nobody had mentioned veritaserum

"No."

"You were the one that triggered the taboo?"

"Yes, once it was clear they are against," Harry hesitated, glancing at Voldemort who helpfully ended the sentence with,

"Me."

"I believe that is all." Zabini stated picking up a scroll Harry hadn't even noticed. "Unless our Lord wants to change your status again after today's incident."

"I believe that he didn't do anything against me in this instance."

Zabini left without further word and Voldemort healed, un-ensnared then dressed Harry.

'Why did you bite me?'

'Territorial, you were out of my immediate grasp. I wanted to mark you so everyone knows.'

'Never in public. You loose your head.'

'It'll get better.' Voldemort replied sincerly, and for that harry had to bite down the wish to smack him. He took a few minutes to calm himself before sending any response.

'No, vampires get _worse_. It's an _addiction_.'

'I went, what, two decades of not going for your blood despite it being right there and having tasted it.'

'No, you didn't. But it's been more constant since you found out I'm okay with it, every few days rather than months. You, just be careful with it okay.'

'I'm not going to hurt you.'

'But, you could end up hurt. Or incapacitated at the wrong time. Or you could do the Lucius thing again. And what if Lily walked in? What would you tell her? Father's a vampire, but its okay daddy has a kink for it, in fact he has several?'

Voldemort was impassive for the next few minutes. They where out of the cellblocks and interigation room, well into the main entrance for the Deparment of Law and Magical Enforcement when Voldemort finally reponded. 'Harry, I'm sorry. Zabini was asking why you would call me to mediate. I wanted to give him a show.'

'Next time tell me before doing it. I didn't like it, it threw me off you not telling me that's what you were doing.'

'Lily was asking after you.'

'I haven't been gone that long.'

'No, but she's used to you being around frequently now. She's not used to me alone for so long either. I think she's a bit scared of me.'

'I wonder why. She likes Tom well enough.'

'You know as well as I do there is nothing I can do about my appearance.'

'Merely suggestion you could use Tom more. She has your hair, I think she knows Tom is her father and doesn't understand where Voldemort comes into it.'

'Hermione was asking if we'd take her to playgroup.'

They finally made it to the Floo system. Harry threw his arms around Voldemort as he called for Malfoy manor. Safely in the visitors entrance Harry responded. "That would be nice. Once your dark lording is over."

"Back to school with you. You'll have to apologise to those that stayed specifically to speak to you. I doubt anyone else is there."

Harry stepped back, sighed, then apparated. A handful of family and friends, a few people he didn't know and the Rita skeeter look-a-like. He apologised briefly for his absence, told Skeeter she would get the details from Auror Zabini, not feeling guilty for sending her after him, then once she'd left offered to answer any questions posed to him.

Mostly it was the boarding policies and requests for late admissions. Overall it went well, and by the time twilight was setting he was only left with Delphi, Hermione, Ron, Neville and Luna. Delphi explained Draco had had to leave shortly after the end of the scheduled event as Voldemort called on him, she praised his stopping of panic when Harry vanished. He had pointed out that it would mostly likely cause would be a faction against the opening of the school and therefore the only way to beat them was to not be scared and trust Harry's ability to survive.

Then Hermione asked for the details, and Harry told them, waiting for Ron's reaction to that Ginny had been involved. Ron, somewhat predictably looked angry, shouted for a bit about Ginny not being like that, that she stuck to the rules and was happily married so wouldn't risk it, and before anyone could respond was gone leavening only the space in which he had stood as proof that he had been there. Hermione apologised to everyone, but Harry, and left.

Luna told him not to worry, that they're simply sad because she'd be another causality of his feud with his soulmate. Which got Harry unable to think to reply. Delphi jumped in with that _they weren't, they couldn't be_ and Neville took her aside to tell her about Luna and her amazing insights into the world; how it is and should be. Luna gave Harry her support, and a be-lated marriage gift of a crystal ball. She told him to simply look into it every morning and think of those he'd lost. He agreed to do so, if only to honour them.

* * *

Years flew by, Draco was dating and Harry had fallen into a routine that unfortunately gave him little time during the day to spend with Lily, or plan his rebellion. Weekdays he was still smoothing out the running of the school, and weekends he spent socialising with muggle principals. And there was the minimum once a day session with Voldemort; and Voldemort was right after the first year of being free of the curse, were they had remained having sex at least three times a day, Harry could go a whole week and the need wouldn't consume him at all. Perhaps because he was too busy to notice base desires most days.

The big change was Harry was pregnant. Voldemort had called it a stupid thoughtless accident, Harry preferred happy mistake. They had only in one circumstance ever had Voldemort finish inside Harry, and that was in the Aurors station. Harry found it a bit weird to _know_ when and were he had conceived. It was also surprising, to him at least as Susan and Voldemort found his surprise surprising, that it had only taken a few tries. Hermione had told him of the difficulties she and Ron had had, citing them whenever Harry bemoaned not getting the go ahead on a second child, years after he had been promised one.

Not that they were in any way ready for a second child. Harry had toyed with the idea of asking Voldemort to kill it in a meeting soon after their birth, but Voldemort overheard his thoughts and teased him about it until the very thought of their child dying _at all_ put Harry on edge. All of which had left harry in the situation he was now in.

"You cannot ask me to. I can't." Harry argued, based on nothing but emotion, knowing he was wrong even as he said it.

"Not can't, you _must_ ," Susan responded to his lacking argument.

"I won't, you can't make me."

"Actually I _can_ and I _am_. It's not simply for your good, or even for your child's. You're stretched too thin as it is, which is doing nobody favours, and further we know anger threatened Lily in the womb."

"And this is making me angry."

"Better a little now before there is much risk than a lot _and_ stress nearer the birth."

"What if Draco-" Harry almost growled when she cut him off.

"He will manage, and his father has already agreed to help should it be needed."

"You've already cleared it with everyone else _haven't you_?" At which point even Harry could agree he sounded completely, and irrationally, hysterical. Thank god Voldemort had an unavoidable meeting thanks to the rebel groups getting more prevalent. "I'm the _last_ to know?"

"I only cleared it with our Lord and Draco. Draco thought if he found help before I approached you, even if it was temporary before finding proper help, that you would be more willing."

Harry deflated completely then. "I know, you're right I should take maternity leave. This is exactly what it's here for."

"You have already been signed off from the start of next term, Draco took care of that. If you had of disagreed then you would have had to take it up with our Lord."

Harry groaned. He could not see any argument with Voldemort over this ending well. Susan had effectively forced him to stop working, and he'd probably even signed off on his _own_ maternity leave already as he very rarely read though the ones Draco presented, trusting Draco completely to tell if there was anything he should know.

"What house where you in?" Susan blinked at him a moment.

"Hufflepuff. You ask that now?"

"I feel like I'm surrounded by cunning snakes."

"Far more used to the Gryffindor simply shout it in their face if they're being an idiot? Harry you are being a complete moron! Your work has suffered! Your unborn child is suffering! And our Lord is losing sleep from worry! Better?"

"No, actually. What do I do now?"

"Go home, sleep, and spend time with Lily. You don't want her to feel like she won't be special after her younger sibling is born. Jealousy is not an emotion you want to spark accidental magic."

"When does accidental magic start? I mean me and her father had already done something by her age, but we where muggle raised and don't know if that's normal."

"It can be any time. You'll hear people say their child will be powerful because they started at two, but that it not the case. Generally you find the younger they start the more difficult their life is or the less in control of their emotions they are. I'd say starting between five and ten is an indicator of both a good home life and a stable personality. And the later the better. Ability and power have nothing to do with early accidental magic, but people all too easily agree with that assumption."

"Anything else I should look for with Lily? I mean I know there's magical diseases that I don't know and she's spending a lot of time with other children now."

"Which is why I drilled everything into our Lord while you were pregnant with Lily and you were _unwelcoming_."

"Right. Have I ever told you how much I appreciate you putting up with me and your level of care and professionalism when I'm being awful?"

"Not nearly enough. But no other healer can say they have Harry Riddle as a patient, or our Lord."

"The awful one? Does he actually have any need for a healer?"

"He said it was a precaution, that should he turn up then he wants me to know, and for me to make sure you know _in person_. He only did it recently, and he was acting weirdly. He was all over the place, if I didn't know him I think I would have accused him of being a fake. It was like he was talking his thoughts rather than simply talking. Something was eating at him. Have you noticed anything?"

Harry shook his head. He wasn't aware of any threats Voldemort was worried about, if anything Voldemort was overconfident about his safety.

"He hasn't any thoughts to add?"

"No, he's in a mood with me after I asked if I could take Lily to school with me. She'll be going there soon anyway."

"With you both busy, and Draco, who is looking after her?"

"Theodore Nott. He's Draco's assistant, I guess. His role has never really been named, but if Draco's busy he takes over."

"Lily needs her yearly check-up. I believe her birthday is next week."

"Oh. The sixteenth is that close?"

Susan sighed. "Our Lord is already aware that I want to see her, and that I want you both to pick her healer."

"My choice is limited to you and Faulkner, and he hates me."

"You know healer Weasley."

"Weasley?"

"Hermione Weasley. I believe you were good friends with her during school?"

"I was. I didn't know she became a healer."

"With her subjects and parents there is little else she could do. And her time as wanted criminal means that she couldn't really work in shops. I heard she tried to help with Weasley Wizarding Wheezes, but if you ask me that was the final nail in its coffin. Don't get me wrong, I'm a muggleborn that was very much a supporter of you, but when you lost everything changed. They tried to make out it didn't, but without you they took over. You don't know how it is for us."

"It's terrible, I know that. I know bits and pieces. Tom tries to help, but I know he doesn't do nearly enough."

Susan nodded. "Lily might have to face it if our Lord continues to deny her existence."

"I'd never thought of that."

"I tried to talk him into acknowledging her, but I feel you might have a better chance at convincing him."

Harry leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, the way he had agreed to acively talk to Voldemort when Susan was present so she knew. 'Voldemort, Lily, she can't grow up without being known as our daughter. We can't damn her to being at Hogwarts, now, as someone without known blood.'

'Quite right. She will not be going to Hogwarts.'

'Where?'

'One of the many that only admit half blood or better. Her status can be known without everyone knowing her ancestry.'

'Will I get any say?'

'As will she. For now, you have other concerns.'

"He's not going to admit it. I don't know what to do about it, but he thinks if we send her to an elitist school then she'll be covered."

"Perhaps. But then she would be surrounded by the blood purists without known blood, perhaps worse than in Hogwarts were many don't care about it."

"But afterwards? It doesn't matter yet, does it? I mean I could dethrone him before that, then I can announce her to the world."

"Dethrone?"

"Yeah, I've got this whole plan. I'm supposed to kill him, but I think destroying his position is a better plan now."

"Because you care about him?"

"Yes, I do. And he's right, if I kill him someone else would take his place. I shiver to think who would step up."

Susan smiled weakly. "You have successfully forgotten why you were angry earlier."

"I-" Harry paused his own denail. "Yes I did."

"You will find things to do, things to be passionate about. Take this time off and use it well. And as always, do talk to someone if you are struggling."

"Right. And next time, can you not go behind my back for this?"

"You're planning another child?"

"I." Harry sighed. "I like being pregnant."

"Unusual, perhaps that's why you don't struggle with a disintegrating womb?"

"Who knows?" Harry muttered getting up to leave, working out that Susan was done with why she'd called him in. "But I sense I should be getting back to my home."

"No apparating."

"Pfft. I need to apparate to get to Lily."

"Harry, it's not good for you."

"I apparated all the time with Lily, I'm fine, she's fine."

Susan sighed but opened the door for Harry. "Let others do the taxing magic, I will see you next week with Lily and our Lord."

"Yes. Goodbye."

Harry took the liberty of being alone to wander around a bit, looking out for any clue as to which area Hermione worked in. He wondered why she'd never mentioned it. He'd never asked in case it wasn't something she wanted to discuss, he had thought she was stuck as another muggle born with zero employment opportunities in the wizarding world. Perhaps he should have thought of the grades Hermione got, and that grades gave opportunities that blood didn't, like a position in St. Mungo's.


	6. Chapter 6

"Harry is a liability." Rodolfo exclaimed in the living room next to the room with a Floo entrance, the one Harry had arrived in seconds before. "You give him freedom, but he uses it to hiss lies and discontent. He wants us to turn on you."

"Harry, come." Voldemort commanded. Harry walked into the room and beside Voldemort. "Have you been telling lies?"

"Yes, that I love you. That I hate you. That I don't love you. That I don't hate you. I say whatever you want me to say, and it's _always_ a lie."

"You know that isn't what I'm talking about."

"I haven't gone behind your back to lie to followers. If you want to put veritaserum down my throat I'd happily oblige."

"I've something more reliable. Legilimens."

Harry got to watch Voldemort's view of their previous night. The type of night that was becoming more prevalent. One where Harry was in control. He had tied Voldemort to the bedposts, spread eagled and bare skin, confirmed he was comfy and had as much give as he wanted. Then had given the mandatory speech reminding Voldemort that he would only get as much blood as Harry wanted to give, and should he ask for more he wouldn't get any and Harry would stop him getting more for at least a week. Harry felt Voldemort's frustration alongside his comprehension. He was addicted, but he knew it was dangerous. He agreed to Harry's terms, then Harry left. Disappointment and excitement boiled as Voldemort strained to see Harry. Harry knew he had been getting a blade, one he had worked on enchanting for the last few years. He returned, a cheeky smile on his face, naked, with one hand behind his back.

"What have you brought?" Voldemort asked, and the first time he had wondered how Voldemort had known as he never normally took anything back when getting undressed. Though now, seeing how he looked, it was obvious.

"Nothing special." He had thought he'd paused, apparently not, as he took the blade out from behind him and ran it down his hand, slicing his middle finger at the end of the stroke. "Just a toy I've made."

" _Oh_." The smell of Harry's blood filled Voldemort's mind, everything else became blurred. All that stayed in focus was Harry, his injury was in sharp focus. Harry could make out the lights that played on it as it moved closer. 'Yes,' Voldemort's mind whispered inwardly. 'Yes.' Harry put his finger against Voldemort's lips, and while Harry had felt nothing, Voldemort was enthralled, unwilling to move without permission. Harry watched Voldemort with an amused expression for a moment.

"You can suck." He reminded, Voldemort pursed his lips around the cut, sucking lightly. The blood coming in tasted of heaven.

' _Harry_ ,' from here, watching, Harry could see the fog already descending. It would be a while yet until Harry would notice. Voldemort closed his eyes, focusing on the play of flavours in Harry's blood. ' _My darling deviant,_ '

Harry pulled his finger back, Voldemort tried to follow, tongue reaching out to touch it, but not fast enough. His eyes snapped open to see Harry's soft smile, the blade running across his fingertips. "Good?" Voldemort blinked, the question beyond his understanding. Harry looked minutely disappointed, Voldemort guessed he wanted a yes, usually Harry did, and nodded. The smile returned, playing lightly across Harry's lips. "Another then."

' _My Harry,'_ Voldemort whined internally as his mouth let out a pitiful begging sound when Harry pricked himself, watching the blood trickle out and pool in a bead on the fingertip. ' _My lover,'_

"Tongue out." Voldemort's tongue was out and meeting Harry's fingertip without any real thought to follow the command, in fact watching Harry was half sure it was desperation to get to the blood quicker. Harry traced the topside of Voldemort's tongue, leaving his blood smeared there then took his finger back again.

Voldemort moaned, while painting the roof of his mouth. Harry chuckled, watching he remembered the weird keening noise that had caused it and now understood its origin. Harry pricked his finger, once again the focus was the blood. ' _My saviour,_ '

Then the memory stopped, Harry was on the floor, head raised by a hand on his chin to keep his eyes on Voldemort's. His body was shaking, curled up and he was half sure Voldemort had silently cast a Cruciatus on him to make him quiver spectacularly while sharing the memory.

"You really are awful at steeling your mind. You must get better, they've kidnapped you multiple times. What if they silence you _and_ put you in an anti-disapparition cell? They could rip all sorts of secrets from your mind."

"Yes, _master_." Harry mocked, though he knew there was a serious need for him to improve. More to protect Lily than anything else. Voldemort threw Harry backwards, Harry hit his head hard. "They want to turn me against you." Harry growled as he sat up from where he had sprawled. "That I follow you _at all_ after everything you've done to me and my loved ones _should_ grant me some, if not respect, then allowance not to be hurt so _absentmindedly_."

"Crucio." Voldemort whispered, almost lovingly. Harry screamed as he conversed on the ground. It was taken off and Harry was left panting on the verge of an orgasm. "Remember your place, _slave._ "

"The child is healthy. Not that you care." Harry announced before heading towards the dungeon. "But I've been told not to apparate, so you have to collect me when you want me."

"You'll be staying here then."

Harry sighed, and slipped out of the room. Susan had said he was signed off for next term, there was still a week and a half of this term to go. He settled himself beside the unlit fire in their bedroom, picked up the last book he'd found, Vampires Lifestyles, and read.

 

> A vampire is at its core a predator.

Harry scowled, the memory he had just seen said otherwise. At their core they are addicts. There had been no thought of breaking free, nor taking charge. Instead only to accept that which was granted.

 

> They live on the blood of others, preferring magical creatures to mundane ones. A particular delicacy, I'm told, is unicorn blood.

Which Voldemort had had, so what if it was in Quirell's body? At the time they were attached to each other. Harry shivered at the memory, and the observation of Dumbledore. Who would drink blood that curses you other than someone already cursed? Did Dumbledore somehow know that Voldemort was part vampire?

 

> Which is of course a tragedy. Unicorns, pure in nature, don't deserve to be hunted for nothing more than their blood. To kill a unicorn is to curse oneself, but many vampires ignore that or think they are already cursed enough not to notice. Some older vampires advise against the pursuit, as few that do track unicorns ever return, regardless of if they were successful.

Well, at least that was something. Though being told _not_ to do something was sometimes the reason to _do_ something.

 

> I did manage to find a vampire that claims to have drunk unicorn blood. He tells of fragrant colours, vibrant sounds, shades of taste and memories of deaths of those he loved and those he's yet to love. He kept a journal, and wrote as many of the deaths down before it wore off and he could no longer see them.
> 
> The ones of the past proved true, the ones in the future have proved impossible to prevent. Key details missing from his recollections that stop him from intervening successfully. In some cases his attempts to stop it caused it.
> 
> He says that is the price, to know how so many you love die and be unable to stop the accidents that cause them. He never knows when he loves someone and can't find their death if it was because it ran out before he wrote it or if they die naturally as naturally deaths appear to not appear to vampires on unicorn blood.'

Harry flicked a few pages. He wasn't looking for weird diets, he was wanting information on a steady diet preferably with a small pool of donors. After about ten pages Harry put the book back down, the author seemed to have found a personal obsession over unicorn blood and Harry was in no mood to read irrelevant things. It seemed all wizards and witches that would write about their time with Vampires where completely uninterested in standard diet often even in talking about blood in general. Voldemort hadn't had the good sense to ask about it himself after one had tried to turn him.

Harry picked up another book, magical aliments for muggleborn parents, one that almost always distressed him but he felt he needed to finish it. Though he was glad to now know Voldemort had been given the information from Susan, and there was Draco who also knew magical childhood illnesses. But Harry felt better that he had some knowledge of his own about it.

Luckily, in this instance, when Harry opened the book to the next page he was going to read it wasn't something too horrific. In fact, it was a little bit funny and Harry felt it explained a bit about his childhood.

 

> Muggleborn children will rarely contract muggle diseases, however their children do not have the same resistance. You are discouraged from using muggle remedies you are aware of as the muggle contagion mixes with magic and can cause unusual, often magically driven, symptoms. A common muggle infliction, a fever, can manifest in extreme heat. It is possible that fires

Harry jumped, dropping the book, as a hand placed on his shoulder apparated him away. "I was reading." He complained quietly when he recognised Lily's lounge.

"I did notice." Voldemort responded. "I thought you might appreciate continuing here. But I see you dropped the book?"

"It doesn't matter. Wait, why isn't Lily calling out to know who's here?"

"She has tinnitus."

"Has _what_?" Harry panicked, it did not sound healthy.

"Ringing in her ear, she may be unaware that we are here. It is nothing to worry about and should pass in a few days."

Harry sighed and went through to Lily's bedroom. She was asleep, her cot long since gone as she was too big for one since a few month after her first birthday. Cots are supposed to last until two, but Lily was going to be tall like her father. Draco was catching up on some paper work. Draco looked up briefly before turning his eyes back to the page.

"Susan told me. I will accept maternity leave next term." Harry told them, sitting beside Draco to see what he was doing. Going through parents' letters to the school, and the minutes from the parent's board. He was listing the complaints, the congratulations, and anything else of note. It surprised Harry the amount of people that wrote in every day. His school, being the only magical primary in Britain and most of Europe, was vastly bigger than Hogwarts, and every year it had expanded. There were thousands of students, and several speciality teachers, each group was lead by a head. Additionally each year group had a head of year, a head of teachers of that year group and several guidance teachers, with another head.

Harry was planning on getting mail sorters to deal with the influx of mail, diverting all mail to a sorting room were it got checked. At present most teachers got their mail directly, the good and the bad. One of the worst incidents had left a teacher in St. Mungo's for several months, and had caused Harry to end up teaching until Draco found a replacement, which is why they now had a list of registered subs for each year group. A couple of the teachers had spoken to Harry about emotionally upsetting letters, and some had seriously thought about leaving. Luckily he had managed to talk them all into staying, and not taking the hate mail so hard.

Harry was sure that a lot of it came down to the school being new, and people hating change. He knew several of the really nasty letters weren't sent by parents of schoolchildren, or even relatives of, rather by people completely unassociated with the school. And many were generic, stating things like 'your teaching is abysmal' or 'my son has only learnt how to forget things' neither of which could be valid from the majority of senders, and once Harry pointed out that the name that signed it was unrelated to their students usually the teacher would perk up.

Harry, and Draco, got daily letters from several ministry employees asking for updates on progress of various cohorts, punishments passed out and teachers stress levels. At first Harry had sent a generic letter to each individual going through why he couldn't give them the information, giving them the answer to questions he could answer. That stopped when Draco told him that the majority didn't have the right to ask, and if they did they would simply come to the school and check it for themselves.

Harry also got daily letters from Umbridge telling him why she would be a better headmaster. It was rare that she did anything other than accuse him of things he simply didn't do, and if it weren't for them _all_ being howlers Harry would likely have started ignoring them completely.

Harry opened one of the letters.

 

> Dear headmaster Riddle/deputy headmaster Malfoy,
> 
> It has come to my attention that Novum Ludum does not have any schools it feeds into. I understand you, as non-muggleborns, may be unaware of the concept. What it means is that a student that goes to a specific primary will generally go to a specific follow on school.
> 
> I understand that your school is bigger than any wizarding school, however I don't believe the squib/muggle cohort to be so large you couldn't arrange for them to feed into another boarding school should their parents not be able to find a place in a muggle school.
> 
> Yours sincerely,
> 
> Fiona Hart.-

"Fiona Hart?" Harry asked, he couldn't remember a Hart off the top of his head.

"Muggleborn, married David Hart, Half-blood, mother was a witch. They had three children, one squib. One child in year one, the squib and their twin in year five." Draco provided. "She is constantly talking to her muggle sister and is extremely worried about the provisions provided for her squib daughter."

"Well I can answer this concern, after all it is one of the things I've been working on. You don't happen to know where they live?"

"London."

Harry got a piece of paper and began writing a response, stating that while they weren't set-up as a feeder school they did have open relations with several schools across Britain and that those schools were willing to accept a few students from his school when needed. He listed off the ones in London that had agreed that if they were asked they would provide a space and told her that she could look into them herself then Harry, or Draco, would inform the school that they could expect a student in three years time to grantee her place. Voldemort checked it over, before making him re-write the whole thing to make it neat.

"How long have you ignored your mail?" Voldemort asked.

"This has all arrived since I finished lunch." Draco answered.

Voldemort blinked at the pile. "Really?"

"Sounds about right." Harry backed up Draco. "Perhaps a bit less than normal."

"Even I don't get that much mail. I will see about funding your request for specific people to go through this."

"Wait, you're the one Grenavich was talking about when he said someone more important had denied funds?" Voldemort looked away. "You thought I was asking for something without cause?"

"Dumbledore did that to your mail." Voldemort snapped turning to face Harry again. "It all went through him, most never got passed on, instead it was destroyed. Particularly the howlers never got through. I thought you didn't know how to cope with letters from unknowns."

"I've had teachers seriously hurt, others threaten to leave. Does that sound like I was asking because _I'm_ not used to getting letters?"

"To be seen to give you special treatment would be bad. You know that."

"I'm trying to do my job, one you forced on me, and I ask for a little something and you can't even give it a little bit because that would be favouritism? No one even knows that _you_ rejected it, no one would need to know you knew where the money was going."

"I recall you wanted the job?"

"I did, I do." Harry took a deep breath. "You still made it happen."

"And you never did thank me."

"After everything you did, still do, you want me to thank you for the one good thing?"

"Lily."

"I hate you, I really truly do."

"Shall I leave you to this? Would you rather I stay?"

Harry scowled at the closest letter. "You know what? Susan said to rest. You deal with this and I'm gong to put my feet up. Kreature!"

"Yes-" Kreature began as he appeared, Harry cut him off.

"I want any books on vampires from the Black library in the next room over. I'll be waiting."

"Yes master." Was said to his back as he stormed out.


	7. Chapter 7

"Why is Harry obsessed wth vampires lately?" Draco asked, nearly whispered; perhaps hoping Harry couldn't hear him. "Honestly, he feel asleep _in the staff room_ with _voyages with vampires_. I mean _seriously_ , that man was a fraud and Harry uncovered it, but yet he was reading _that_ book."

"Ask him."

"He said it was for you."

"Ah, right, well. Then you have an answer."

"A meaningless one. Surely you could ask your vampire followers?"

"The only one I trusted is dead."

There was a silence before Draco pondered, "So what is it you're wanting to know?"

"That does not concern you. Who is this _Merida Rodgers_?"

Harry laughed, Merida was a muggle parent of a half-blood, and she asked numerous questions. Like why her son wasn't allowed to get a wand, or where to acquire a decent cauldron. And since her husband died, not long after her son had turned up on their list as a wizard to be, Draco and Harry had agreed to help her with any question she had about their world. One of the first things she had demanded was to know if her daughter also had magic, and that lead to their first ever explanation of the unknown quantity of magic and accidental magic. And no, they could not tell if her daughter had magic until she showed, and if she hadn't by eleven then she wasn't a witch.

Merida was overly friendly, and would often start her letters asking about Harry then Draco before asking what had been bugging her before moving onto what was new in her life. Then she would finish up with questions about Tom, Harry's mysterious husband. And since her daughter had told her the headmaster was pregnant, and Harry explained in the only way he could without putting her off magic by saying he was born transgender and his parents had wanted a son, she had been putting in tips and asking if he had any issues. She wasn't as experienced as Molly, but was determined that she may know something Molly doesn't, and that perhaps a muggle remedy might help when a magical one didn't.

"She's a muggle single mother of a wizard and a younger possible witch." Draco provided.

"My darling Harry?" Voldemort hissed. "As if. _My darling Harry?_ It isn't true!" He barely veiled distraught, behind the anger, almost had Harry laughing but was cut off before he'd even started as Lily screamed,

"Dad! Dad!"

"Here Lily." Harry called as he got up and started making his way through, she met him in the doorway. "Nightmare?"

"Did you hear him? Voldemort calling you? He doesn't love you, he is just- just- evil like David. He acts all nice when you can hear, but when you can't-"

Harry bent down to be at her level, God she would be as tall as him by the time she went to Hogwarts, while putting a hand gently on her shoulder. "Calm down, I _could_ hear him. And he was reacting to someone else sending me a message with those words."

"Father?"

"No, not Tom. Look, Lily, father _is_ evil, but that doesn't mean he doesn't love me, or you. He has loved you right from the start."

"You can't say he loves you, he wanted to kill you."

"How do you know about that?"

"Rosie." Lily said with pride and Harry sighed heavily, taking his hand off her shoulder.

"We both wanted to kill each other," Harry glanced towards Voldemort, who was still fixated on the letter in his hand, "and your father saw something in me the day we finally met to kill _each other_ and he didn't. I still wanted to kill him a long time after that, but he stopped me. Lily, father loves us and has had ample time and opportunity to kill us."

"He doesn't love us as much as father does." She argued, as if she was arguing the fact that leaves are green with Samantha, who was somewhat slow despite being almost seven and Lily had realised that when she was three, two years ago while they were both still learning to walk. Lily had always been good with English, everything else took a bit of work but once she got it it looked effortless. Though she still struggled with being somewhat arrogant and condescending with others. But this was an important conversation, he wasn't going to be sidetracked to talk about traits he knew Voldemort encouraged, both as Tom and Voldemort, in her. Draco also approved, but took a less encouraging stance since he knew it drove Harry crazy that his daughter was already too sure and would likely have an arch-rival before even getting on the Hogwarts express at the rate she was going.

"Tom is simply happier to share his feelings. Come Lily, father and Draco are working, they don't want to listen to this."

"Why _is_ Voldemort reading your mail?" She shot Voldemort a death stare, and Harry was thankfully Voldemort was still transfixed by the letter. Probably transfixed, sometimes it was hard to tell exactly what he was focused on. His eyes were unmoving, so he wasn't reading. Harry shook his head, he wasn't supposed to start thinking about the slope of Voldemort's cheek, the softness his skin would hold if only Harry stepped over to place his hand on it. He was supposed to be explaining something simple. Why Voldemort was reading, in horror and not actually reading at the moment, the letter from Merida.

"He's helping Draco with the school mail. You remember Merida?"

"The one that asked if wizards can turn into water?" Harry smiled; she sounded a bit fond even if at the time she'd asked how anyone could make that mistake. It seemed so simple to Lily that casting magic on oneself that left you unable to hold a wand was stupid, even if the magic itself wasn't something with any hold. Especially if your parts _would_ be separated by simple nature; puddles vanish, or move, or get removed by wizards. It had taken weeks to explain Muggles, and neither Draco nor Voldemort were willing to help. Thankfully Hermione stepped up, and helped Harry with the hundreds of questions she had about people without magic, and her horror when Hermione told her not only about muggleborns but also squibs. Lily was terrified she was a squib, even though she was able to talk parseltongue.

"Yes that's Merida. She's taken to calling Draco honey, but I think her calling me darling upset father."

"He's not my father." Lily hissed quietly. "I know dad, I know you say that to keep him happy."

"No, I don't. He _is_ your father, as he is the father of your unborn sibling."

"Dad I don't have any of his features, but I've several of Tom's."

"Tom and your father, they," how the hell could he explain it away without saying they are the same person? "They have the same parents. But magic has corrupted your father, and while he's lost his looks he is still able to pass them down. I was worried that he couldn't, but he can."

"Why dad? Why do you always lie?"

"I don't lie, not to you. Ask Ron if Voldemort is your biological father, he will confirm it."

"He told me Tom is."

Harry closed his eyes, of course she had already asked Ron, and of course Ron confirmed her suspicions, _and_ she had just announced Harry was a liar. "Marvolo?"

"What?" Voldemort called through.

"I think, I think we need to tell Lily who her father is."

"She knows I'm her father." Voldemort commented, now in the doorway, but Harry didn't turn to see him instead he stayed focused on Lily.

"Yes, but she asked and Ron told her Tom is her father."

"Ron wouldn't know, he didn't see you until you were several months pregnant."

"Tom!" Harry turned to glare at him. "I told you once I didn't want her growing up with three fathers, and I truly believe she's old enough, smart enough, not to go spilling it to everyone."

"Did you just call Voldemort father's name?" Lily demanded, Harry turned and gave her a sad smile.

"Voldemort _is_ your father, and he _is_ Tom."

"But Tom's different. Tom's _nice_." She glared at Voldemort as she said it.

"Tom is who I wish I was." Voldemort informed her. "Who I might have been if I'd met your dad sooner. Voldemort is what a cruel hateful world made me. My armour and my strength. Ask me about anything you've only told Tom."

"What do I want as a pet?"

Voldemort smiled as he stepped forwards and picked Lily up placing her on his hip as Tom so often did. "Why you hate the very idea of a pet. You'd rather get a companion, a snake or human you could talk to and wouldn't have to feed or care for. Practical, and cheap."

She made a face; not convinced; and tried again. "What do I want to be?"

"That changes every time I ask, but last week you said you wanted to be a botanist, then I told you what a botanist does and you said,"

"Ew, father, I don't want to anymore." They said in almost unison, then Lily pushed off getting herself on the floor before she demanded. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you look like that? Why doesn't Father? Why did you separate yourself? Why didn't you tell me before now?"

Bang.

"Winky is bringing books to help Kreature help master." Winky announced leaving a few books before disappearing. They all blinked at where she had been for a moment before Voldemort continued as though nothing had happened.

"You know about Voldemort, how I took over. That I captured and subjugated your dad. After I started listening to his requests he issued a challenge, knowing my past he told me to do things the right way as Tom, the name my mother gave me. So I found a way to look like I would have if my body hadn't changed and began working on that challenge. I found it suited my purposes, and allowed me to take your dad out on dates, to marry him, without worrying what my followers would think.

"Of course others that know my past made the connection, but those that were stupid enough to try and out me are never believed, or easily silenced. Ron, Hermione, Delphi, Draco and Theodore know. I don't think anyone else you know knows."

"I think Rosie knows." Harry interjected. "And I think she might be the one recruiting for the resistance. Most of them are her age, and she's been obsessed with freeing me for years. Lily, what else did Rosie say about father?" Harry asked offhandedly as he watched a series of looks filtered across Voldemort's face, beginning in disbelief and ending in anger, passing though some stages of realising something, or careful blankness, and one look that _meant_ someone was going to die, someone Voldemort liked. It was quick and Harry was sure he was the only one that saw, and the only one that would pick out the expressions before they moved to the next. Voldemort had something more firm than Harry's vague feeling about it, and that Rosie had being trying to poison his daughter against his lover.

"She's been showing me evil Voldemort supports and the good Tom does." Lily began, only once Harry actually looked at her. He wondered what was on his face as he'd watched Voldemort. "And she's told me how Voldemort hunted you, how he forced you to stand up to him because of a half heard prophecy. She's told me about your muggle relatives that you lived with because of Voldemort. I know you picked my name for my gran, you've never said but I know. She made out like you only stayed with Voldemort to protect others, but that's failing, and you'd be happier with Tom. If she knows, then she'd know you wouldn't turn on him."

"She wants you away from us, away from were you are watched, guarded. She wanted to get you away from me so I had to pick between you and your father. She would threaten your life should I not take his."

"And I would have made you pick Lily." Voldemort admitted. "And I _alone_ pick your children's names."

"Why Lily then?" Lily demanded

"Because she was the first women I killed for him, and I will replace every life I took from the world and it still won't be enough."

Bang. Crack.

"Kreature is being saying Winky needs to take it easy, but Winky _is_ needed." Winky was hissing at Kreature. "Kreature needs to take it easy. Kreature is getting on."

"Kreature will serve till death like a good house elf. Winky is needing to look after the children. Winky is needing to rest while she's pregnant!"

"Winky is being. They can have some time unwatched."

"Thank you Kreature, Winky." Harry interrupted. Kreature always got overprotective as soon as Winky started to show, though she wasn't nearly at the stage that Harry could tell under her overly baggy clothes. Harry couldn't help but feel thankful that Voldemort never treated him like that.

"Anything else masters?" Kreature asked.

"No, nothing."

They disappeared, still arguing.

"You really are _evil_." Lily told Voldemort, her voice completely flat and clear. "You might actually be my sire, but I will _never_ call you father again."

"Don't use the word sire for your father." Harry complained, he had read the word sire in terms of vampires far too often lately. And if she'd picked up vampire traits? He shuddered, Delphi hadn't any that they knew of and Harry hoped that meant the fact Vampires could neither sire nor birth offspring would save them from Voldemort passing down vampirism. That breastfeeding would suck. Unless it kicked in later. What if, regardless of how Voldemort's children die, they return as vampires? But Vampires could be killed, and had no magic. It would be manageable. At least to Voldemort.

"He doesn't deserve you dad." The conviction in Lily's voice made an overpowering sadness roll off Voldemort before he got a grip, but he outwardly showed nothing.

"I have darkness inside me too. I have killed, I have tortured and despite how much older your father is than me I've used dark arts he has never heard of. For no other reason than I hated Draco and he sounded Cru in the middle of a duel that started because _I_ was stalking _him_ , and when I found him crying I didn't ask what's wrong, no I happily engaged him in a duel despite the fact he clearly needed help, was broken, and was terrified. And that failure, along with many others, is the reason I will never do enough to make it up to Draco. He's hardly the only one I've wronged, it's all about perspective.

"Voldemort is better than many that would step up if he simply vanished, and while he _is_ evil he has _not_ asked for the death of all muggleborns. Maybe they can't live well, but they _can_ live. And half-bloods are mostly okay, I mean Voldemort is a half-blood? Who's going to look down on a half-blood when the dark lord is one? And Tom, you said Rosie showed you the good he does? That's what he wishes he could do with his followers' knowledge, but they would oust him if they knew. They are all power hungry and many are purebloods. You know how they are, how much the weigh importance on ancestry. We will fix this, and your father can continue his work as Tom to undo it all."

"Undoing it isn't enough. He needs to rebalance it. Give the muggleborns enough power so they don't remain beneath everyone. Just because you say someone is free doesn't make them free."

"You've been talking to Hermione? But you're right, of course. It's going to always be a battle. Muggleborns will always come into our world and try to change it, they won't understand why things are the way they are and those already here will always find that scary and reject the change even if it is for the better and every year we will have to re-bridge that gap. We will live forever trying to make this world better."

"Dad, I love you, but you can't honestly think this continuing for even a moment is a good thing. I thought you were willing to give your life to stop this."

"I was, but father spared me and things have changed. He didn't have power, but now his position will remain even if he isn't in it. _That_ is what we must destroy."

"How can you destroy the position of ruler?"

"You've heard that the death eaters aren't recruiting anyone?" Lily nodded. "Well I am killing them, or turning them against Voldemort. Once they start openly fighting then the throne he built so well will crumble and Tom will be there to pick up the pieces."

"What about the changes Voldemort made that Tom has left? It's not like all the rules are as they were before."

"There is only so much Tom can do, at the moment. If he does too much against Voldemort his followers will try to kill him and the façade will be destroyed and who will champion for the muggleborns then? And he is one man, his followers are many who aren't leading a double life. Talk to Hermione, talk to Ron, but from the moment I met Rosie she has wanted to _kill_ my husband. However she knows I have to be the one to do it. Lily," Harry whined as she stormed towards other room. "Lily please?"

"Dad!" She screamed turning on her heel at the door. "You are asking me to accept a monster as my father. You were supposed to be the hero, you were supposed to agree he needs to die."

"This is stupid." Voldemort announced, then continued angrily. "You are far too young to have these concerns, you can crusade for whatever you want to when you are _older_ but today there is nothing you can do. Don't acknowledge me _fine_ , but do not make _my Harry_ doubt himself. Do _not_ question the good in him, do _not_ make him waiver and don't think you know _anything_ about how he will _win_ , because he _will_ win. You stand against _my Harry_ for even _another moment_ , you will go the way of your elder siblings."

"I had?"

"They are _dead_ , that you live is a mercy I granted _my Harry_ when we wed. But he knows that I'm still a threat to you, that if you do something terrible I will kill you."

"I thought I was your way of saying sorry-?"

"Oh, not sorry. I can _never_ apologise for what I did, nor will I try, but I will make the world better because that's what he wants. I may not be doing it as directly as _you_ want but politics isn't simple. This world isn't simple. There is nobody truly good, everyone has done things they regret. Don't let your last regret be pushing away your dad."

"You'd hurt him _more_ simply because I call _you_ evil."

"He loves me, he knows me far better than you, _child_. You know _nothing_ about good or evil other than stories, and stories are _simple_. Life is _messy_ , and the great chosen Harry Potter became Harry Riddle, and well, he hates his family as much as he loves it. We hold him here, he can't run and he can't fight like he was told he should, and you _will not_ attack him on that basis."

And oh my god was Harry not ready to tell Lily that he had gone through a stage after she was born where he hated her all the time. He didn't anymore. Mostly. She was insufferable _sometimes_. But mostly he loved her.

"He, he doesn't, hate me?"

"Doesn't he? Or does he try so hard to be a caring parent because he has hated you all this time?"

"Voldemort, stop." Harry whispered. "You know I try so hard because I was _never_ as good as you. You've always been better at everything, particularly looking after Lily. I wish I found everything as easy as you do."

"See, you are evil." Lily affirmed. "You try and drive a wedge between us because that's all you can do to-"

"Lily, you too." Harry sighed, he couldn't deal with this. "You are far more like your father than me. You, if you're not careful, will become him. He wanted to change the world, make wizarding Britain strong, but he did it the wrong way. You might too, you should hope that if your soulmate comes they'll be understanding enough to help you."

"Soulmate?"

"How did you think we fell together? Why do you think you exist? Because I've confirmed that it was his curse that gave me my womb."

"You did?" Voldemort asked. " _When_? _How_?"

"It hardly matters. But every harm he's ever tried to bestow on me has backfired, spectacularly, and if I _tried_ to hurt him it _would_ backfire on me."

"Dad," Lily whispered, her voice about to crack, "father, I'm sorry."

"Next time you want to talk about some _nonsense_ somebody outside tells you, go to Draco first. Figure out the truth by asking him, not us, because I'm frankly offended that you called me a liar. I've been extremely careful not to lie around you, and I hope you keep this secret so your father will not kill you."

"You'd let him?"

"I knew his capacity to kill long before you were born. No, I'd not let him, I'd encourage it because we _need_ to be able to trust everyone that knows about us."

"Dad? You wouldn't?"

"I'm no hero, I never was. I'm only trying to survive, and, as father keeps reminding me, I will outlive you anyway."

"Lily," Voldemort spoke softly, "for what it is worth, I do love you and I'll do everything I can to make your future happy."

"Provided I play your way?"

"No, provided every family secret remains that. And you don't hurt Harry."

"And you don't marry a wizard." Harry added.

"She's far too young for that."

"No more secrets, not from Lily."

"Fine. But I goes both ways. Lily, you talk to anyone who acts like an enemy of any of us and you tell us. Or if they seem to be an enemy of anyone you care about."

"Yes, father." She responded. "And I'll stop listening to Rosie."

"No, don't." Harry commanded, then explained because he'd meant it, no secrets, ever again. "If she is involved with the rebels, you can find out what they are up to. I doubt they will disband once Voldemort is no longer in control, and they may be as bad to the purebloods as the current system is to them. Equality doesn't come from anger, and they are fuelled by it. And every year they get more and more backup while too many traditional wizarding culture families are having one child."

"Yes dad." She sounded, not exactly resigned, but neither happy about it. Somewhere in between. She probably saw it as a game, a very dangerous game that she had to enter. And Harry was done with serious conversations.

"Now that that's spoken about, do you want to play a game?"

"Yeah."

"I'll just return to doing your job for you?" Voldemort inquired.

"Thank you." Harry apologised as he opened up the cupboard which had games in it. Lily picked out the chessboard and Harry rolled his eyes discreetly at Voldemort who was standing watching from the door. Voldemort smiled and went back into Lilies bedroom.

"I'm sorry." Lily whispered after checking Voldemort was gone. "You always hesitate when talking about father and I thought that was you trying to remember the lies you'd already told me rather than some way for not saying Tom is Voldemort. And I'm sorry I attacked you both, I've been listening to Rosie too long. She makes everything seem so clear cut. Father is bad, you are good and confined by it, as is Tom. The first thing I remember is Draco telling you my father was going to hurt his father."

"You remember that?"

"I thought you'd saved him because I know Draco's father is unharmed, but I don't remember your response. But you couldn't? Could you? Draco's father would know you can stop Voldemort then."

"Lucius, Draco's father, was my first recruit. Your father, he made a bad choice and I won that battle. I did save Lucius, but _only_ because Draco asked."

"Why didn't he tell anyone?"

"Fear. I terrified him, he thinks I want Voldemort's throne. I hope it will be destroyed, but I might have to take it to do so."

Lily sighed softly. She move a pawn forwards, it walked back to its place.

"You're supposed to tell it to move."

"I know dad! But David managed to cheat, I saw it even if Ron didn't."

"You still won though, didn't you?"

"It wasn't me I saw him cheating against, it was Sam."

"Sam?" At least that explained why Ron wasn't watching close enough to notice cheating. "Does she even understand how to play?"

"No, not really. But she likes it when they move to her commands. She never wins, but she doesn't _care_." Lily sounded disappointed in her lack of competitive spirt.

"So you want to work out how he did it?"

"Yes." She beamed at Harry. "Then I can stop him."

"You remember the moves," Lily had an excellent memory so it was a statement, "what were they?"

They spent the evening trying to work it out until Draco came through and once they told him what they were doing he said it had probably been accidental magic. Lily looked offended then stared at one of the pieces.

"Lily?" Harry asked, she didn't even blink. "Lily?"

"It's not fair. Father had set someone on fire and had levitated a snake onto a roof, Draco had stolen cookies, and you'd grown your hair back. I've done nothing, and David? He can't seem to stop."

"It doesn't mean anything. No matter what David says."

"What if I'm not a witch?"

"You can speak parseltongue. You are a witch, and not having caused magic is actually a good thing."

"But what if all I can do is speak?"

"It'll happen, stress that's what brings it out in most cases."

"Stress? What does David have to stress about? I'm you and father's daughter, but no one can know outside of close friends of _yours_. I spend so much time trying to keep that secret, and with Rosie I spend time trying to work out what to say to you to get you to leave father."

"It doesn't mean you're weak, just the opposite. You're strong enough not to feel out of your depth."

"Dad! I'm not a child-"

"You are, you turn five in a week."

"Okay, but I'm not a _stupid_ child." Did she really think she was that bright simply because the other children didn't always keep up with her thoughts? David was good for her, even if he was awful to her sometimes. He at least challenged her. "You don't need to make things up to cheer me up."

"Susan wants to see you."

"Why? I'm female."

"I did give birth to you, do we really have to go through this again?"

"My siblings, how old where they?" Harry looked away. He had been avoiding remembering that. "Oh god dad, I can't seem to do anything right. Just forget I asked."

"No, Lily, it's okay." Harry took a breath to try and calm himself, to stop his voice from breaking. "I said no secrets and I meant it. They, they didn't even live long enough for your father to name them. Or at least he didn't out loud, it was so soon after they were born I rarely even held them. And you can't blame your father. He's vengeful but it's my stupid words that caused it."

"How? What did you say?"

"That I wasn't ready, because I wasn't, and he should kill it. It was stupid and I should have known your father would take it at face value."

"How many?"

"I don't know. I didn't count, not after the twins."

"Twins?"

"Yeah, I've had a few sets of twins. I was determined you were twins no matter how often they told me you weren't. I guess it's simply because you grow so fast."

"How big will you get?"

Harry smiled, it was the first time Lily had done anything other than glare at his stomach when he wasn't flat. "I don't know, yet. Maybe about here?"

"Can I be there when you give birth?"

"You will be at school. They're due in August."

"Do you know the gender?"

"I'd rather not know. Your father might know."

"Where will they sleep?"

"Haven't the foggiest. I didn't know this place existed until after you were born. Your father made it."

"He _did_?"

"He loved you before you were born. He got so giddy, and I don't use that word often to describe your father, when I first felt you kick."

"I could believe that of Tom, but Voldemort it's hard to picture."

"It was his true face, in my rooms."

"You have rooms? Why have I never seen them?"

"You've never asked about where I stay."

"Okay, granted dad, but you never want to speak about your job, your friends, your past, how was I to know where you sleep was an okay subject?"

"I'm taking next term off, so I can indulge you. I share them with your father, so really the rooms are ours. Is there anywhere you want me to take you?"

"But you can't be seen with me in public?"

"Your father has Tom, I'll be your mother. Anyway we could go out into the muggle world."

"But, you hate being reminded that you aren't completely male."

"Rosie?" Lily nodded, looking slightly sheepish. "Well, yes, I did. But you have let me see the nice side of being able to conceive. I can't sire a child, but I can have children. When I'm flat it's because that's what father wants. I think he feels guilty because it took me so long to get over myself and accept I like the process of being pregnant and giving birth."

"Rosie said you went to school with her parents?"

"They were my best friends."

"You still see them, why talk in past tense?"

"Two decades, nearly three, I saw nobody but those your father directly allowed. At first they didn't know I was alive, then they never even tried to contact me. Instead they lived their lives as though I'd never been alive, like your father had always had control. And I'm still catching up on their lives."

"How do you still love father?"

"I many be in his cage, but it is finely decorated and I want for nothing. He treats me well, perhaps not in front of his followers. He makes time for me every day, and he accepts if I don't want to spend that time with him alone. Regardless, at the end of the day we can just be. Sometimes he takes me out to dinner, others we just sit and talk." His mind added; rather unhelpfully, 'and fuck like I hope you never know.'


	8. Chapter 8

"You really think Lily can be trusted?" Voldemort demanded. "She turned around so fast from never wanting to acknowledge me to saying sorry."

"I do. And if I'm wrong then Tom might have to throw some killing curses. Rosie will be the first person she'd tell, and I don't see that changing her plans. She might even tell Lily not to pass it around without solid proof. Did you mean it when you said you'd tell me to pick her?"

"I can't die, you'd bring me back, but Lily, you'd have to live with that forever. I see how you carry Bella, you couldn't live with killing Lily even by inaction."

"I don't carry-"

"Please, Harry, don't. I make a joke about her, you tense, I remember something I did with her and you look away. The guilt is still there, but even Delphi has forgiven you."

"Do you want blood?" It was probably mean, to offer something he knew that Voldemort wanted and would be unable to resist, but Voldemort would damn well do it too, does it with sex. Harry asks a question Voldemort dislikes, they have drawn out sex on the closest surface, and it was always too intense for Harry's thoughts to remain. Yet Voldemort still looked hurt, and a little disappointed.

" _Harry_ , don't avoid this. Tell me about Bella."

"She was your best friend."

"Best _follower_." Voldemort corrected in a such a bored way that Harry thought Voldemort must guessed this wrong assumption was held by Harry.

"I took her away."

"I challenged you. You are a Gryffindor, you would take my dare. I always knew she would die fast." Voldemort let out a soft chuckle. "I never expected her to be surprised by it." Harry could feel the emotions behind the words. Voldemort missed Bella, he had loved her, in a fashion.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I've killed far more precious people in your life, and I will never say sorry for it. You said about blood?"

Perhaps Harry shouldn't have made the offer, it was too soon since their last night with blood. Voldemort was far too keen, but he had managed to finish up his Bella talk. Even if he probably would have done better job at consoling Harry without the thought of consuming his blood. Harry conceded then that he was still carrying his murder of Bella, which he hadn't initially. It had been something he learned to regret as it became plainly obvious how much not only Voldemort but Draco missed her.

"You sure, anyone could walk in?" Harry settled on, he couldn't take the offer away without cause, particularly not the truth; I think you've had too much and I only offered to distract you.

"You freeze anyone who comes in, I can deal with them afterwards."

"It's a good thing I like to bleed for you."

"Like?"

"Hush, beloved."

"My-"

"Husshhh." Harry put a finger to Voldemort's lips.

Voldemort let out a small whining noise. Harry smiled down at him, before leaning in to kiss him. They both sighed when he backed up.

"Undress." He commanded as he went over to the top drawer. The dagger had been moved, a partition had been made. A third of the drawer was nothing but space with the dagger in the middle, on a pedestal that Voldemort must have made. Harry picked it, it glowed red for a moment, then turned green. It told him what he already guessed, Voldemort had held it and contemplated playing with it. He focused on it a moment, feeling the connection stir. He ran it across a finger, pressing hard. Nothing. Voldemort hadn't played then, or tampered to figure out what Harry had made. He put it down and stripped. Voldemort was making quiet keening noises in the back of his throat.

Harry turned to find Voldemort crouched in the middle of the bed watching him. He fumbled briefly to pick up the dagger before sucking the tip, then allowing it to cut his tongue. He needed it to only listen to him until he told it not to. Two bodily fluids did the trick, in theory, but would only work for a day or so.

"I want to check this works before I let you tie me up."

"If someone?"

Harry cut him off mid question. "We go to my preferred place, and if someone walks in you are _clearly_ in control."

Harry turned the dagger round to offer the handle to Voldemort. He took it gingerly.

"Try to cut me." Voldemort frowned then ran the blade hard against Harry's skin. "Good." Harry stated when nothing happened. "You will not take any blood from any means other than cuts from my dagger."

"How do I make it cut?"

"You don't. It only works when I want it to."

"You made a ritual knife?"

"No, but they helped me with some aspects."

"Would you consider going into blood magic?" Harry blinked at him. "I, well, erm, please?" It was endearing the way Voldemort shifted uncomfortably.

"Why?"

"I'd like to watch you channel through blood?"

"And?" Harry asked, he could tell Voldemort was avoiding saying his real reason by the fact he'd asked, his careful extra clouding of their connection and way he was fidgeting.

"I, it," Voldemort closed his eyes, clearly unwilling to met Harry's gaze. 'I might find it sexy.'

"Okay. I'll think about it." Harry agreed before he began the obligatory rules for the session. "You take any blood by any means that is not my dagger, I'll do a disappearing act in the evenings. You hurt anyone that happens to drop in because they did, no blood until I believe you're over it."

"Agreed."

Harry held out a hand to get apparated.

"You go ahead."

"Now you say I should ignore Susan?"

"No, oh right. You're not to apparate _and_ you don't actually know where anything is in this house."

"How do I walk there?" Harry asked in annoyance. It was Voldemort's rule that Harry was apparated around, so entirely his fault Harry had never learnt outside of his cage.

"Give me a few moments and I'll show you."

Voldemort got dressed, outer layer only though, put Harry's wands into the top drawer. Where the dagger had been.

"Do you often leave my wands lying about?"

"You do realise that only we can open this drawer? In fact everything in our rooms can't be accessed without our permission. Plus very few people know you have any wand. Sometimes they notice you 'borrow' the death stick, but I always make the point of being seen with it. Come."

"You get to dress and I don't?"

"Quite. You are my slave and everyone in this house has already seen you naked."

"Part of me wishes I could argue."

"It's not cold, come on."

Harry followed Voldemort down the corridor a few doors, then into another.

"Draco's room." Voldemort informed pointing at a door near the other end of the short corridor they had entered. "And down these stairs is the dungeon I ordered Draco to make for you."

"Draco made my cell?"

"No. His family did it together, Draco had done enough to disappoint me already. His parents thought I didn't know he had help, but Bella got my permission before she, and her husband, helped."

"So you had him watch me because you thought he'd give me hell _and_ you wouldn't need to trust or rely on him in any meaningful way."

"He won't kill. I know that, I saw his memories of you and that duel in which you almost killed him." Harry shuddered at the vaguely proud voice in which Voldemort said that. "During which he realised he couldn't take a life. He had no intension to kill you, but even as he tried to use the Cruciatus curse he regretted it. He thought it fitting he dies before he could fail me to you. My most hated enemy saving his family from further humiliation for failing me. I knew you would try to die, that's what you had come to me for in the forest. But death isn't enough to get rid of a Horcrux, you had to die by someone's hands. I _mainly_ needed someone I could trust both not to free you and not kill you no matter what you did."

"I could have died to anyone? If I'd have killed myself by magic?"

"Suicide, I don't know. I'm not even sure anyone else would work. But did you know anyone that would have killed you?"

"No. No one I'd have felt comfortable asking. If I knew what I do now I'd have told Snape. Or I'd have found you sooner and told you that I'm a Horcrux of yours."

"And I may well have killed you because you'd said Horcrux."

"No, you would have taken what I know from my mind and left me a useless mess because you wouldn't have cared about my mental state. Then you'd squirrel me away and ensure everyone I'd told was dead."

"I'm glad things happened as they did."

"Good for you."

Voldemort froze, he forcefully turned Harry to face him. "You are cognitive, strong and loved. I doubt many ends are as good for you." He leaned in for a kiss but harry delibarelty moved sidewards so their heads where next to each other.

"My end was supposed to be in that forest. That was my best end. I'd never have to know what you are to me, or betray everyone and everything I believed in."

Voldemort backed up to give him a sad smile. "Enough of this." He announced. "Blood is in order."

Harry let out a startled laugh and Voldemort sweeper him up, then he walked down the stairs and kicked the door into the corridor that had once been the only hallway for Harry's entire life. He knew the passage, and the adjoining rooms, better than he knew his own hands. When Voldemort lay him down softly on the blanket that covered the surface Harry asked something he had often thought to, but never had.

"How is this blanket heated?"

Voldemort merely chuckled at him, almost the same noise he had made at remembering something about Bellatrix he valued, while stretching out Harry's arms to fasten wrists where he wanted. Harry knew that meant no answer, his question had been stupid in any case. He settled himself into the platform. It shifted and moved beneath him at Voldemort's whims while his legs where also secured.

"Why is it heated?" He tried instead, admittedly not much better of a question. At this he was rewarded a smile, which made his heart flutter.

"Always with the pointless questions when you're avoiding something." Voldemort whispered onto his lips. Then claimed them in a gentle kiss. Why was Harry nervous? He couldn't quite place it, but he could feel it. Voldemort straightened slightly, Harry breathed deeply. He needed to calm himself. That or get excited, which the prospect of Voldemort screwing him normally brought. "You are safe, you know that." Was whispered into his chin.

Harry made the start of an agreement sound before Voldemort nibbled on his neck and it turned into something else. Something appreciative. It was light, more a caress than a bite. Voldemort then moved gentle fingers down his sides, resting them on hips as he let go of Harry's neck in favour of his mouth again. It was slow, calm and exactly what Harry needed to let go of whatever nerves had surged forwards. Hands running up his sides as Voldemort nibbled his bottom lip rather than kiss him. Hands running down as Voldemort explored his eagerly open mouth.

Harry found, when Voldemort shifted to stand, that he was panting heavily, fully hard and all nerves had dissipated. Voldemort's smile was predatory as he looked down. It took a moment to realise that the frown that was forming, overriding the smile, was because the blade was running across his chest and not cutting. At that moment it started to pierce skin and Voldemort beamed.

"Sorry, I hadn't noticed." Harry apologised as Voldemort began drinking from the shallow cut. Harry wasn't certain if Voldemort was present enough to register the meaning of the words. Voldemort flicked eyes up to meet Harry's. His eyes were fully dilated, his tongue ran across the blood that was sitting around the cut. Harry closed his eyes, waiting for the next cut as he could see the first was no longer bleeding. Part of the effects of the blade where to heal the cut after a small vail worth of blood had bled, for his own defence. While he couldn't die from blood loss he could suffer other ill effects, wooziness, dizziness, passing out, and besides he wasn't sure if Voldemort could stop if he had an always open buffet.

The blade ran down his neck, he let it open his skin. Voldemort pressed against him to drink. He made a desperate keening noise moments later before running the blade again down the skin, opening the same spot. "Please, please." Voldemort begged as he opened it and several others in the same area and drank again. "Please." He begged again opening several cuts.

"I can't, it's predetermined." Harry explained. Voldemort ran cuts down his side, but kept returning to his neck. It took a while until Voldemort started on thighs, interspaced by sucking on Harry's dick. Harry kept thrusting up into air impatiently while Voldemort tried to cut him. It was difficult to remember to let the blade slice while his lust dimmed his thoughts

Voldemort growled, and threw the dagger aside. He thrust into Harry, and Harry moaned. The pace was bruisingly fast, and Harry didn't last long. Screaming Voldemort as he strung semen between them. Voldemort didn't stop, continuing to stroke Harry's sides. Harry was bleeding he realised, but Voldemort was ignoring that. His eyes sharply on Harry as his daze began to lessen. Voldemort looked alert, thoughtful, as he began his own orgasm. Harry squirmed slightly, twisting and Voldemort shuddered to a stop.

" _My darling deviant,_ " Voldemort began, " _how I wish I could lick your every wound better."_

"Not tonight."

"No, not tonight. Will your dagger heal cuts I made if I cut over them?" Voldemort pondered as he went to retrieve the dagger. Harry didn't answer, he didn't know how the healing aspect worked. It didn't work. Voldemort sighed and left. Harry called after him to release him, all he got in return was a call of later, and a backwards shot healing charm.


End file.
